Doing the Impossible: Team Possible
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: Fighting bad guys? Easy. Saving the world? Please. Escaping an avalanche? Piece of cake. School? Oh no! When balancing their fun activities with school work, Naruto and his two best friends have their hands full. But they will push on, saving the world, eating ramen and burritos, and look good doing it. But when their life soon get even crazier, will they be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Juubi has come up with ANOTHER fic, the show which he DOES NOT own! At least, not yet…**

 ** _THIS IS AN EDITED CHAPTER! FIXED AND MADE SOME SLIGHT CHANGES!_**

* * *

 ** _Middleton High School – 8:15 a.m._**

As students were getting ready to head to class, or busy hanging with their friends, the front entrance suddenly bursts open. Running as fast as she could, was a teen girl around the age of 14 with long, fiery red hair, dark green eyes, wearing a green tank top, and long blue baggy pants, pushing her way through. "Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me! Coming through!" Making it to her locker, she quickly put in the combination. Opened it showing a computer monitor, keyboard, and printer! Opening it up, she took out her hard-drive and plugged it in. **(Making it MODERN time. XP)** "Come on! Come on!" She begged as she started the printer. As papers began to come out, she sighed in relief and quickly grabbed them.

However, that relief soon left her when she saw that the papers weren't the ones she wanted. "What's this?!" The papers were suddenly grabbed from her grip. Turning, she saw her two childhood best friends next to her locker. The first was a teen male with short blonde hair, freckled face, and chestnut brown eyes. This was Ron Stoppable, her sometimes-reckless and clumsy friend and partner on mission.

Behind him was her second best friend and partner. He was two years older than her and a year older than Ron. Wild, spiky sunkissed, bright blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders, with two bangs on the sides of his face. Sharp features that made him one of the most handsome boys in school, with sharp ocean-blue eyes. Strangely enough, he had faint whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He wore a black undershirt, dark red/crimson long baggy pants, red running shoes, and black and orange hoody. Around his neck were black and orange headphones. This was Naruto Uzumaki, one of the rumored top five most popular boys in schools, being that he was the top running star in the track team, had high grades, and last but not least, owner, co-founder and CEO of a million dollar company, **Fox Flame Inc.** He had been the brain that started one of the most top notch companies in the state and around.

How her friend manages all of that was beyond her. Then again, she guessed **she** should be one to talk.

"These are cheat codes that will help me beat **Steel Toe Cyber Slam**! Today Ron Stoppable finally beats the boss of Level 6!" Ron answered. Rolling his eyes at his friend's antic, Naruto held a hand up to the redhead.

"Sup Kim." He greeted. Giving him a quick nod, Kim turned her attention to the freckled blonde. She grabbed Ron by the front of his shirt, and brought him close to her face, giving him what the two feared and named, the **Kim Glare**.

"Ron! I have, like, thirty seconds to print my history essay!" She told him. Suddenly, the three heard a noise. Looking at the locker, they saw the printer make noise before the paper coming out get wrinkled.

"Looks like you got a paper jam, Kim." Naruto stated to his friend, who gasped in horror.

"No! Nononono! This can't be happening!" Kim said in distress as she tried to fix it.

"Relax K.P! Nothing a certain Naked Mole Rat service can't fix." Ron told her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pet naked mole rat, Rufus. "Rufus, you're up!"

Yawning, Rufus stretch. Rubbing his behind, he jumped and landed on the printer. "Come on!" Kim begged. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Naruto reassured her.

"Don't worry, Kim. The little guy has it. I've seen him program a VCR."

Opening the compartment, the mole rat jumped inside. Parts and screws were seen being thrown out of it, before he jumped back out, ink spots on him. Closing the compartment, he gave a strong stump to the printer. It started up, and began to print out the report.

"See, what'd we tell you?" Ron said to Kim, who was happily checking the papers.

"It's all here! Nice job Rufus!" She congratulated. Rufus cleaned his claws with a smug grin, and leaned back. Unfortunately, he leaned too far, and fell into the printer. "It's all here! The people. The notes. The reference. The Rufus. Rufus?!" She asked when she saw a blank outline on the middle of a paper. Meanwhile, standing on top of the printer, was Rufus, with printed words all over him. "Ugh! This can't be happening!" She quickly printed out a second copy, when suddenly the bell rang.

Grabbing the papers, she began running as fast as she could toward her class room. Meanwhile, behind her, Naruto closed her locker, said goodbye to Ron and Rufus, before he made his way toward his own class. As Kim made a corner, she suddenly hit and bounced off something hard, like a wall. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't a wall.

It was worse.

Standing at a 6'2", body structure of a military man, was Steven "Steve" Barkin. Vice Principal of Middleton School. He was a tough man, strict and hard on student who slack off or misbehave. Many students fear him when he's angry, even some of the teachers and staff, especially with his military service record. Barkin was a man who loves to work, being a teacher, substitute, and couch for the school football team. **(1)**

He was a man of respect, and fear.

"Going somewhere, Ms. Possible?" He asked her, staring down hard at her.

"Mr. Barkin! I was just, uh…" Kim tried to say as she quickly picked up her papers. But Barking wasn't going to let her.

"Tardy. Third time this semester, I recall." He said, holding a long ruler in his hands.

Kim shrunk from his hard stare. "Maybe. I'm not sure." She muttered nervously.

"Well I am. Looks like I'll be seeing you after school tomorrow."

"At cheerleading practice?" She muttered hopefully. But that hope was crushed when Barkin got in her face.

"AT **DETENTION** POSSIBLE!" He screamed in her face.

"Detention?!" Kim said in shock, her eyes wide.

* * *

 ** _Tenshi Ramen_**

After school, and Kim's sentence to detention, the trio were at the ramen restaurant, Naruto's favorite place, after his win at Rock-Papers-Scissors to Ron's choice of Bueno Nacho.

"I can't believe I've got detention! ME!" Kim whined as she sat across from Naruto and Ron, who were eating their ramen. Kim had one in front of her, Ron was on his second, with another one on the table – which Rufus was swimming in – and Naruto was on his fifth bowl, the last four stacked at the side.

Gulping down his noodles, Naruto wiped his mouth with a napkin, and looked at her. "It's just detention, Kim. An hour or two in a silent room, that's all. It's not like it's the end of the world." He told her, not seeing what the big deal was. Lots of people got detention, and this was Kim's first one since 5th grade, when she accidently sat a room on fire during chemistry class.

Good times…

"But I'm a cheerleader, Naruto! A **cheerleader**! And cheerleaders DON'T get detention!" She argued. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"It still think you're making a big deal out of nothing. I mean I had detention a few times before, and Ron had them plenty of times." He said, to which Ron nodded in agreement.

But Kim was not one to give in so easily. "Still, those times where because of situations that weren't your fault." It was true. Unfortunately, Naruto was a genius, and in so, was the target of few bullying during his time in school by jealous students and jerks. At times, he would be framed by other students, or get in troubled, when he was just protecting bullied kids; at others, he would fight back in self-defense. Kim felt sad at the rough times her friend had, he didn't deserve it. Naruto was a hard worker, working harder than anyone she knew at school. Balancing his life, helping her save the world, school work, and dealing with calls from his company, was hard on him. While Naruto may not _run_ the company, as he was not of legal age, he was almost constantly getting calls from the man he put in charge, or busy in his lab. And she and her family try their hardest to help him with it all.

Meanwhile, Ron was clumsy, leading to quite a few school materials being broken or destroyed. He practically got detention once every three weeks.

"As a cheerleader, I cannot afford to do detention! It would affect my record, to which will affect the top colleges I want to get into! And without a good college, I won't get a good job!"

"I thought you were going to apply for a scholar internship at my company like Ron." The spiky haired blonde with a raised eyebrow. Ron told him of a 'plan'. To work at his company as an intern, hoping to build up marks to colleges he wouldn't normally be able to get into with his grades. In other terms, he was hopping he could get Naruto to help guide his future path.

Kim shook her head. "Thanks for the offer and all Naruto, but you run a **robotics** company. It just isn't in my interest."

"Actually, the company board's been thinking of expanding the company to other branches of work. If things go well, we might be starting medical and entertainment courses next month." He told her, as his next bowl arrived. With a grin, he dug in.

"Still, I want to see other colleges before I accept your offer, Naruto." She gently declined. Naruto shrugged, no big deal.

"You'll come crawling back to Uncle Naruto eventually. Besides, we're only freshmen, we still have four more years to worry about our future." He said with a grin as he pointed his chopstick at her, which held a noodle. Said noodle was then snatched from him by Kim. He glared at her for that, while she just grinned at him as she slurped the noodle.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Rich-Boy."

Finishing up their food, the trio paid and left, before separating and heading to their homes.

* * *

 ** _Possible Household_**

Sitting at the dinner table, Kim was still in her sad mood about getting detention as she played with her food. Her mother, Neurosurgeon Ann Possible, ate her food; her father, Rocket Scientist James Possible, read the newspaper. Her younger brothers, Jim and Tim, were messing around, launching pees at each other.

"Jim. Tim. No airborne vegetables at the table." James told them, before smirking. "Use the launch pad outside." The twins smirked and ran off. Ann then noticed her daughter's mood.

"Kimmy, you hadn't eaten a nibble. What's wrong?" She asked. Kim sighed and looked up at her parents.

"Mom, you're a brain surgeon, and dad's a rocket scientist. What am I? 'Detention Girl'." She sulked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Detention?" Ann asked, surprised at what she heard.

"A Possible has **never** had detention. Well, except for your brothers. But they're little monkeys." He said, as meanwhile, outside the said monkeys launched a rocket into the air.

"Wanna tell us what happened?" Ann asked.

"I was a _little_ late to class. No big deal, except if you're Mr. **Three-Strikes** Barkin." She told them.

"Well sounds like Mr. Barkin was tough, but fair." James said, not seeing the problem.

"Dad, like I told Naruto. I'm a **_cheerleader_** , and we don't do detention." She told her father. Ann looked at her in amusement.

"Oh really. And who does?"

Kim pouted and sat back, arms crossed. "I don't know. Troublemakers? Ron? People who break the rules."

"Oh really?" James said with a smirk. "Like you did?"

Kim narrowed her eyes, but remained silent. Just then, a beeping was heard. The parents immediately grabbed their pagers.

"The Hospital!" / "The Lab!"

"It's the **Kimmunicator**." Kim told them, and grabbed the item. "What up Wade?" She asked as she answered and linked to her team's mission manager and co-gadget inventor, alongside Naruto. Wade was a young, pudgy, dark skinned boy. And while he was only 10 years old, he was a genius inventor like Naruto, almost at the blonde's level. Not enough to run a company, but enough to build extremely useful gadget for a world saving high school freshmen teenage girl.

 _"Kim. I got a hit on the website for a call at the Amazon."_ The boy told her, typing into his computer while the camera was on him.

"The Amazon? What could be so big we have to go there?" She asked. Wade shrugged.

 _"Don't know. The call came from a Professor Acari, an entomologist and inventor. If you're up for it, I can contact Gustavo for a ride."_

"Gustavo…" Kim muttered in thought. "Oh! Now I remember! From the time we saved his village from a flood last year! Alright, I'll call Naruto and pick up Ron." She told him. Wade nodded and signed off.

"South America?" Ann asked.

"On a school night?" James continued. Seeing her parents stare at her, Kim decided to use her ultimate weapon. Shifting to the side, she cupped her hands on her knees, moving her head so her left eye looked at them, and pouted her bottom lip.

The **Puppy-Dog Pout**. The one thing that is able to almost always allow her to have her way. The most feared weapon any female could use, or at least in Naruto's words.

Her parents weren't able to resist. "Oh, alright. But finish your peas first." Ann gave in.

"You're tough, but fair." Kim agreed.

* * *

Two years ago, back when she was 12, Kim wanted to find ways to earn more money. At Naruto's suggestion, she created a website with his help, " ", to expand her ad around for people looking for a babysitter, want their house taken care of, and more. It worked well, and soon she was making some money doing errands for people around town. Babysitting, carrying groceries, painting houses, getting cats down from trees, etc. Her best friends, Naruto and Ron, helped her, making sure she didn't overwhelm herself.

Life was nice and easy for them back then.

But then everything change, when one day, they got a call on the site from a Mr. McHenry, the associate of Upperton millionaire Mr. Paisley. Apparently, the two got themselves stuck in their own laser grid.

For real...

And so, with Naruto using his top computer skills to hack into the system, and Kim using her incredible and abnormal acrobatic skills, they disabled the grid and saved the two.

Word spread fast about what the three did, and soon, calls began to come in from people needing help further and further out of the state. Requests began to get bigger, and missions more lethal. Soon they were traveling the world, saving people, and becoming famous.

It's been a two and a half years since they first officially become **Team Possible** , the world saving teens, and missions became more dangerous.

* * *

 ** _South America – Rain Forest_**

"Thanks for the lift, Gustavo." Kim thanks the Southern man. Currently, the team were in their mission clothes and in a plane, flying over a rain forest.

"After you rescued my village from the flood last year, Kim Possible? It's the least I could do." The man told her. Kim waved off the thanks.

"No big! It was like swim practice." She said. Ron then leaned in between them.

"Except the Middleton pool doesn't have **piranhas**." He said, still angry at almost having his butt bitten off.

"I told you to be careful. But no, you just had to dive on in." Naruto reminded him. Ignoring the two, Kim took out her Kimmunicator and talked with Wade.

 _"Alright Kim, I was able to get the camera footage in Professor Acari's lab. I'll play it."_ With Naruto looking over Kim's shoulder, he and Kim watched as someone moved in fast speed, before kicking the camera, shutting it off.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Wade, rewind and freeze the image." Kim said. Wade did so, and rewound the tape a few second back before freezing it. On the screen, was a woman with pale green skin, dark green eye, and dark black hair wearing a green and black outfit. "Who's she?"

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know, but she's good. Wade, send that image to my computer in my personal network. I'll run a satellite scan when I get back." He told the boy, getting an affirmative.

Landing in the water near land, the group got out, thanked Gustavo, and made their way through the forest toward Prof. Acari's treehouse lab. Kim and Naruto trudged through the bushes and large leaves, while Ron pushed through behind them.

"I don't get it." Naruto said to Kim, getting her attention. "Acari is an insect scientist, and his more popular inventions are back at his lab in Colombia." She looked at him.

"How do you know that?" She asked, curious. Naruto shrugged.

"Internet." He replied simply. "But anyway, he only came here to study bugs and have a vacation. Why would someone target him here, when his gadgets are left alone for the taking?"

"We'll find out soon."

"Something's on my leg! Something's on my leg!" Behind them, Ron freaked out, not knowing it was Rufus who was on his leg after almost falling off. Kicking his leg, he launched Rufus into the air, before landing on a spider web. "Rufus!"

Rufus tried to get out, but squealed when he saw large spiders approach him. Struggling harder, he instead got even more tangled. He was broke free by Kim, who picked him up and gave him back to Ron.

"We're here." Naruto called, standing in front of a treehouse, which had bugs crawling all over it. Climbing the ladder, they made it to the top, where Acari, a short stocky grey/white haired man with glasses, was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Kim Possible! Thank goodness you came!" He welcomed. Naruto shook his hand.

"Professor Acari, Naruto Uzumaki. Great to meet you. Your research was quite fascinating." He said. Acari smiled at him.

"Why thank you!"

Ron brushed himself off as he stepped forward. "I'd spray your yard. Got a real insect problem!" He said, only to freeze when he stepped inside, and saw the place covered in bug. Naruto sighed when a large blue centipede landed on top of the frozen Ron's head.

"Oh boy." He muttered as he gently grabbed the centipede and put it on the floor, where it crawled away. "Calm down Ron, don't freeze up just yet. Don't make me get out the syringe." He was talking about the syringe which held a special medicine his lab created for moments Ron froze up from his "Camp Wannaweep Fear Factor" episodes. It helped shake him out.

"Is he alright?" Acari asked, looking at the frozen blonde. Kim waved him off.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Now, professor Acari. Tell us, what exactly was stolen."

"That's the thing, I don't know. All my insects are here, and all my inventions are back at my home."

Naruto, elbowing Ron to snap him out of it, inspected the desk. "There must be something." Thinking, he snapped his fingers. "This will be a great time to use _him_!" Reaching into his pocket, he took something out. It looked like a metal egg. Holding it out on his palm, he gently pressed his finger on the top. Suddenly the 'egg' moved, and shifted. The edge moving and transforming, until it showed to be a head, with large green eye lenses. On the sides, six legs came out. "Meet R.A.L.P.H. **Robotic Arachnid Lithium Photo Helper**." He introduced.

Climbing up to Ron's shoulder, Rufus looked at the robotic spider, and jumped onto Naruto's palm for a closer look. Tilting his head curiously, he raised a paw to it, only to squeak in fright when RALPH took a karate stance. Chuckling softly, Naruto cleared his throat. "Ralph," He said, getting his invention's attention. "I need you to scan the room for any abnormalities. DNA evidence, files, anything." Nodding, the robot laid on all fours. On its back, a small opening appeared, and a tiny antenna came up. It span around for a few seconds as Ralph's eyes shifted between blue and green. It soon stopped as it finished its scans. Reaching into his pocket, Naruto took out his own Kimmunicator and synched in with Ralph's computer, getting the results.

"Alright, I got something." He said, making everyone look at him as he stood in front of the computer. "Scans show there was an upload of files on the computer. And the time was the exact moment when the woman was here."

Kim looked at Acari. "Professor, can you tell us what you were working on in the computer."

"Oh, well it's an experimental- GASP!" He gasped in shock when he remembered what was in the computer. "Oh no! My project!" Running to the computer, he opened the disk drive, and gasped when there were was nothing there. "No! They took my tick!"

Naruto covered Ron's mouth before he could scream. "Tick? What tick?"

"Well, I have recently been working on the blueprints to a cybernetic tick virtually identical to the real thing."

Naruto raised a brow. "An animatronic tick? Why would you make that?" He asked, sharing a glance with Ralph, who was on his shoulder.

Acari shrugged. "I have a lot of time on my hands."

"Question is, who would want the plans to a robot tick?" Kim muttered.

* * *

 ** _At a cliché, unmarked, hidden island_**

Marching through a pathway, the green woman glanced around her. Suddenly, a tube opened up under her, making her gasp as she fell through. Sliding through the tube, she soon landed on a chair underground. Looking up, she saw a man standing in front of a fire place, his back to her.

"Ever consider a normal door?" She asked with a grumble, rubbing her behind from landing on the hard chair. Whatever happened to the cushions or sofa chair?

"Did you get it?" The man asked, turning around, showing his pale blue skin, 80's style hair with a ponytail, a thick unibrow, and a scar under his left eye. He wore a blue double-breasted coat and trousers, with black gloves and boots. He also wears a wide belt and a black collar, both of which are embossed with pale green circles.

"I got it. Don't know why you want it, but I got it." She said and took out the disk.

Grinning widely, the man took it with glee. "You will know of my plan in due time, Shego. Just know it will be quite devious!" He told her, before chuckling lowly as he held the disk close. _"Who wants to build a robot tick? I do! I do!"_

"Uh, Dr. Drakken? You do realize you just said that out loud, do you?" Shego interrupted.

Drakken gave her a blank look, before shrugging and walked away, humming a tone.

* * *

 ** _The Next day – Middleton High – after school_**

Naruto, Ron, and Kim stood in front of Kim's locker. "So I did a facial searched on Ms. Green, and look what I found." Naruto said as he reached into his backpack, and took out a file. He passed it to Kim. Opening it, she saw a jail photo of the woman. "Her names Shego. She's wanted in eleven countries for environmental damage, a few attempted murders, assassinations, and theft. She's very knowledgeable in hand-to-hand combat and acrobatics. There's been rumors of her being some kind of metahuman as her hands been seen to glow with green energy, but I don't know." He told them, before a sly grin appeared on his face. "All in all, she's one foxy woman."

Kim scoffed. "Ugh! So not your type!"

He shrugged. "We'll see. I'm a growing boy, I have many likes in what I want in a woman. I'm not shallow, just picky."

The redhead just rolled her eyes, and picked up her Kimmunicator as it beeped. "What up Wade, and make it quick. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

 _"I know, cheerleading practice."_ Wade replied.

Kim flinched. "No, actually it's detention."

Wade looked at her in surprise. _"Cheerleaders don't get detention."_

"Back to the case, Wade!" She hissed angrily. Wade held up his hands in defense.

 _"I just wanted to let you know that Professor Acari is safely back at his home, and that he sends his thanks for the help."_

"No big. It wasn't any trouble at all. Just let him know that we'll get his data back."

Ron scoffed. "No trouble, she says. Yeah, except for all the mosquito bites I got."

Naruto smirked at him. "And that snake that crawled into your sleeping bag." He reminded, chuckling when Ron shivered. He then looked at Kim. "Speaking of slimy situations, shouldn't you be getting ready for your sentence, Prisoner Possible?" He asked, laughing at the glare she gave him. He waved her off. "No need to burst my head. At any case, you'll be with the famed **D-Crew** , Vinnie, Junior, and Big Mike. No need to worry. I actually hanged out with them before. They're good people, once you get to know them."

Kim sighed as she closed her locker. Naruto patted her on the shoulder.

"Possible!" The three turned and saw Mr. Barkin making his way toward them. "It's 1500 hours!"

"She has to do 1500 hours?!" Ron said in shock. "Let the time fit the crime, Mr. B!" Barkin got in his face.

"You want a piece of me Stoppable?!"

Ron quickly hid behind Naruto. Naruto shook his head, and looked at the man. "This isn't the military, Mr. Barkin. No need to bite our heads off!"

Barkin then got in the whiskered blonde's face. "I'd watch it if I were you, Uzumaki. I'm still getting you back for that ink balloon incident. I don't know how you did it, but I know it was you. You better watch your back, because sooner or later, I'll get you, rich boy." He threatened.

Naruto smirked at him at the challenge. "Bring it on, dattebayo."

Scoffing, with a small, almost unnoticeable smirk, Barkin turned and walked away, a low-headed Kim behind him.

* * *

Time in detention was insane for Kim. The seconds felt like hours! It didn't help that the broken clock on the wall would always spin out of control.

The three boys there were…interesting, to say the list.

Vinnie was a guy who tried to act all cool. Junior was the weird one, who wouldn't stop looking at her, even commenting on how her skin was "so smooth, like a baby's bottom".

Eww!

And finally, Big Mike was the giant no one wanted to mess with, even growling if anyone got too close to him.

She didn't know how she was going to survive if she couldn't even make it pass the first 5 minutes! Thankfully, rescue came when she saw a familiar tan hand let a small metallic sphere into the room from the halfway open door. The sphere, rolling silently into the middle of the room, then let out a faint, pink smoke into the room. Everyone gagged when a terrible odor hit the air.

Fearing it was a leak from the chemistry lab on the other side of the classroom – "When will those idiots stop messing with chemicals? When?!" Barkin shouted – Barkin had everyone evacuate.

"Thanks for the save, Naruto." Kim said as the group sat in a table at Bueno Nacho. Naruto nodded to her, as he counted the dollar bills in his hands.

"No big. Nothing a good ol' stink bomb can't do. I know you enough to know that you wouldn't be able to survive detention." He replied, taunting her at the same time. Kim raised a brow at the money.

"Um, where did you get that money from?" Naruto pointed his thumb at the sullen Ron next to him with a smirk.

"Made a bet with Ron that you wouldn't be able to survive 10 minutes in there. He thought you'd at least made it to a half hour." He gloated. Kim glared at the two.

"You made a **bet** on me?!" She glowed, making Rufus, who was on the table eating nachos, hid in fear. Naruto shrugged, not too fazed by the glare.

"I know you made a bet on me before, so I returned the favor. Besides, making bets on the people you care about is what friends do." He chimed.

Just then, the Kimmunicator went off, interrupting her before she could retort. Kim took hers out before Naruto. He grumbled as she winked at him. "What up way? Got anything on Ms. Green?"

 _"I scanned any planes going to and away from near Professor Acari's lab, and found reports of an unregistered aircraft."_

"Destination?"

 _"Just a little private, unmarked island in the middle of the Carribeans."_

Naruto scoffed. "Private Island. Sexy woman in planes. Cliché villain much?" Kim nodded in agreement.

"Total Villain country."

 _"And get this. Rumors of the island say that it's 'haunted'."_ Naruto and Rufus shivered at the thought of ghosts.

Kim scoffed. "Haunted Island? 'Keep out meddling kids'? Please!"

 _"Kim, check your backpack. Naruto and I got a couple of new things for you."_ Wade told her.

Immediately, Ron's interest was picked. "New toy?" He asked and reached over to the backpack.

"Hey! It's my backpack!"

Reaching inside, Ron pulled out a tube of lipstick. "Lipstick? That's the best you geniuses could come up with?"

Naruto chuckled. "It may seem like it."

Ron looked it over. "Ooh! Is it fruit flavor?" He asked, when he suddenly hit a hidden switch. Immediately, the end shot a pink goo at Ron's face. Ron gave a shout of surprise, and tried to take it off, but it remained stuck on his face. Seeing the situation his owner and friend was in, Rufus bursted out in laughter.

Naruto also laughed. "Haha! Oh man! Sorry about that Ron. It's an elastic constricting agent. Don't worry, it comes off with salt water."

Gigging also, Kim reached into the bag and took out a compact mirror. "I've been looking for this."

Ron, fearing for his safety, quickly hid on the table behind him. "What's it do? Release a deadly knockout gas?!"

"No, it allows me to check my face." She corrected. She then stood up. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Getting a ride from a fisherman on his boat, the three, wearing scuba gear, swam under the island to avoid detection. Unfortunately, the plan failed as they were quickly detected by motion sensors, and sucked into a vacuum tube. They soon found themselves standing on a small platform suspended over an underground pound, with sharks swimming around them. Kim and Naruto were calm, with Naruto looking bored, while Ron was keeping a nervous eye on the sharks. Just then, Drakken and Shego walked down the steps and approached them.

"I've heard of you. The world famous teen hero, Kim Possible." Drakken stated with a grin.

"And her chums." Shego said.

"Did she have to say 'chum'?" Ron asked, fearful of the shark.

"And surely you've heard of _me_." Drakken said, figuring that surely his name was known.

"Sorry." Kim said, bursting his bubble.

"No clue." Naruto said boredly.

"Oh, come now. It'll come to you. I'm a genius…"

"I really don't know." Kim responded. Naruto hummed in thought as he looked him over.

"Well, let's look at the samples. Blue skin. In a dark place. Is your name Smurf?" He asked. Shego stiffened a laugh.

Drakken growled. "No."

"Were you a part of the Blue Men Group?"

"No!"

"Nightcrawler!" He gave a final guess.

"It's DRAKKEN!" The man shouted, losing patience. "I'm Dr. Drakken!"

"Dr. Drakken, huh?" Kim muttered.

"AHA! I see my reputation precedes me!" Drakken exclaimed in glee.

Naruto hummed as he stared at Drakken. "Hm...No. I don't see it. Drakken. Kraken. Doesn't fit you. How about…Dr. Blue?"

"IT'S DRAKKEN! YOU BUFFON!" the doctor yelled in anger.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you, Dr….what was his name again?" Kim asked, already forgetting.

"Doctor Stranger? No. Doctor Crazy? Something like that." Naruto said.

"ENOUGH CHIT CHAT!" Drakken said, interrupting them as he pulled out a remote control. "My pets are famished. Perhaps you three can stay-"

"For lunch?" interrupted Kim.

"I wasn't going to say that!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Oh dude, you were so going to say 'for lunch'." Ron said.

"Besides, it's around dinner time about now." Naruto remarked.

"Fine! Stay for dinner!" Yelled Drakken as he pressed down on the button, making the platform turn over, making the three fall into the water.

Drakken and Shego left back upstairs, leaving the redhead, two blondes, and mole rat to their fates. The sharks circled around the group as they huddled together. Reaching into her utility belt, Kim took out the constricting lipstick, while Naruto took out a small whistle. Swimming under water, Kim face a shark. As it shot at her, Kim shot a rope around its snout, forcing its mouth closed. She then punched it in the snout, temporary paralyzing it, before she kicked it away. Meanwhile, Naruto put the whistle in his mouth, and blew hard, making a swarm of bubbled fly upward out of the water. The shark stopped in its tracks and struggled about in pain. Swimming towards it as it was dazed, he took out what looked like a patch from his belt. He then put it on the shark. After a few minutes, the shark grew still. The patch being a special one as it injected a nonlethal jellyfish poison into the shark, paralyzing it for a 10 minutes, enough time for them to get away.

Getting out of the water, they made their way up to the lab, where Drakken was busy working on the robot tick. "Shego, I bet you're wondering how I plan to use the Tick in my quest for world domination." Drakken stated, finishing the last touches on the device.

Shego wasn't paying attention, focusing on her pedicure. "Hehehe, Dr. Blue. I'm sorry, what?"

Shooting her a glare, he continued on. "I'm going to attach the tick to a nano explosive of my own brilliant design."

She gave him an amused look. "Nano? What's nano? Is that smurf talk?"

Face-palming, he shot her an aggravated look. "Nano! You know, as in _mini_." He told her, as if he was talking to a child.

"Then why don't you just say mini?" She asked him.

"Because nano sound better!" He argued. Shego shrugged. "Now, once the tick is attached to a victum, they will be at my mercy! They will be forced to cater to my every whim or else….KABOOM!" He announced with glee, finishing the process as he put the small bomb on the tick. He then went on to rant about getting revenge on the people who wronged him, such as people who used to tease him back in school.

Sneaking through, Kim, Naruto, and Ron were silent, listening in on the conversation. Crawling silently, Naruto stealthily retrieved the Tick data disk, and returned to the others. Giving it to Kim, she put it away. "This guy definitely didn't get a degree, with how crazy he is." Naruto whispered to them.

"We're definitely putting this guy on the mad scientist category." Kim whispered back.

"Mad angry, or mad crazy?" Ron asked.

"What do you think?" Shego asked as she appeared behind them, her hands encased in green energy.

"Why do I even bother with the sharks?" Drakken grumbled as he picked up a remote from a desk next to him. Pressing the button, laser turrets came out from the ceiling, aiming at the group.

"Well, this is a predictable predicament." Naruto stated. Reaching into his belt, he took out his Kimmunicator. "Good thing I'm always prepared." Pressing some buttons, the device let out a screeching sound, which grew louder by the second. The turrets sparked from the sound, before they suddenly began exploding. "Electro Magnetic Sonic Wave (EMSW). Disrupts all electrical devices within range." Naruto explained, before the computers began to explode.

"The place is about to blow!" Shego exclaimed as she grabbed Drakken and made a run for it. Kim, Naruto, Ron, and Rufus also ran as fast as they could. Running to the cliff, they jumped off and dived down to the waters, as the lab exploded behind them like an original spy movie.

* * *

 ** _Next Day – Middleton High_**

Kim was at her locker with Ron, Rufus on his shoulder. She had changed into her cheerleader outfit for practice. "Retrieved the data, destroyed the Tick, and made it back with no detention. Not bad." Kim said with a smile. She then looked around when she didn't see a certain whiskered blonde. "Where's Naruto?" She asked.

"Texted me earlier. Said he was heading to his lab to check up on something." Ron told her.

"Well he better not work himself too hard." She said, knowing that at times, her friend could work himself too hard, until he drops. Last time that happened, her mom had to force him to stay in bed for the whole day, giving him the dreaded _Mom look_. Her mom was the only one Naruto was more scared off when angry, than her.

"Well, I better get to practice." She turned around, when she suddenly slammed into the gut of Big Mike. She took a step back in surprise. "Oh, uh, hi there. Big Mike."

"Cheerleader." B.M. growled out.

"Hey, Big Mike!" Ron tried to greet cheerfully. B.M just growled and walked passed him. Ron looked at Kim. "I just can't connect with Big Mike like you and Naruto." He said. Kim gave him a disgusted look.

"I do not 'connect' with him, or any of those detention guys!" She denied.

"C'mon, KP! Don't you see the opportunity in this? You being one of them assures you street cred!"

Kim scoffed. "Ok, first of all, I am not 'one of them'! And second, I have no need for 'street cred'!"

But Ron would not back down. "But look at how Naruto is! He's one of the top five most popular guys in school! Under Josh Mankey and Brick Flagg. However, his school cred rose up to upper levels when he still hangs out to people in varies clubs, and others at the bottom levels. According to the gossip lines, Naruto is the most friendly and most liked guy in school, being friends with 95% of the school. Even with seniors and staff and teachers! And he's only a freshman! He'll become even more popular by next year!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "That's because Naruto's well liked, and gets along with almost everyone. _I_ on the other hand, have no need to socialize with the Detention group. I'm a cheerleader. They mean nothing to me, I mean nothing to them. See you after practice!" She growled, turning and walking away.

"Kim, it's a good thing! Nobody messes with them! It's like Naruto always says: 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet!' It's street cred!" But Kim just ignored him. "Man, I've got to get me some of that!"

* * *

 ** _Uzumaki House_**

Standing in front of his bookshelf in his living room, Naruto pulled out three books next to each other. Behind it, was a palm scanner on the wall. Placing his hand on it, the scanner read the palm, before beeping green.

 ** _"Palm Scan confirmed! Welcome, Naruto-sama!"_** The scanner greeted. Standing back, the bookself moved forward slightly, before moving to the side, showing an elevator behind it. Stepping inside, the elevator door closed and moved downward, as the bookshelf went back in place.

The elevator went down for five minutes, before it stopped. Door opening, Naruto stepped out and walked into a massive underground base. It was similar in design to a mixture of the Batcave from Batman, and Tony Stark's lab from the Ironman movie, but with a large logo on the floor. The logo for Team Possible. A stylized KP in black and green. The walls and ceiling were of rock, held strongly by a paste of some sort, to prevent cave-ins, while the floor was metallic.

Reaching into a desk, he took out an ear mic, and put it on. "Kushina." He called out to his AI (Artificial Intelligence).

 ** _"Good morning, Naruto-sama. Shouldn't you be in school?"_** The computer scolded lightly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Don't start, Kushina. I have work to do. Any calls?"

 ** _"Yes. The board chairmen called. The branch expansion is going nicely. Already volunteers and applicants are coming in. Both students and employee transfers."_**

Naruto nodded as he moved toward his large, multi-screened computer, and sat down on his leather chair. "Good. Anything else?"

 ** _"You received a call from military services."_**

Naruto groaned at that. "How many times do I have to tell them?! I _don't_ make weapons!" He groaned. For a while now, the military had been trying to get him to either work for them, or make weapons to "better protect the U.S.". Apparently, he had become a target after he had led to the creation of a large, solar energy plant, which proves temporary clean energy to Middle. And every time he declined. "Delete that message. Now, what's the status of out projects?"

 ** _"Project Deep Waters is still in its experimental stage. Project Clean Energy is also in its experimental stage, but results are looking well, even if it is slow. Project SUIT has yet to gain results."_**

"Did Professor Acari get back his Tick data?" He asked, having had one of his agents – that's right, he had agents. Perks of being famous – deliver it to him.

 ** _"Yes. The disk was delivered safely."_**

"Good. Now, bring up the KimPossible website mission request." On the center large monitor, the website appeared. Naruto's eyes roamed through the requests. Taking note of the ones too impossible or hard for them to do, and deleting them, sending back replies on why they can't do them. "Capturing Tora the cat, and returning him back to his owner? No way in bloody hell we're doing that again! Locate priceless family heirloom from bottom of cavern? Why is it there in the first place? I'll put it on the **Maybe** list. Sudden earthquake strike in eastern region of Canada. Requesting help in food, water, and supplies delivery. As well as medical services. Send message to the Congress, if they protest about it, tell them I have blackmail evidence on them. Hm... Bodyguard for a Band? **Maybe** list."

Suddenly, a **WARNING** sign appeared in one of the screens. He quickly brought it up. "What the? There's a sudden appearance of atomic thermal energy here in Colorado. Kushina, increase satellite location." On the big screen, a satellite map appeared. It quickly zoomed in on the state. "Increase zoom and pinpoint by 200%." He ordered. As the satellite zoomed in, his eyes widen and he grew worried, when he saw the thermal readings coming from Middleton. "How can that be? The thermal reading are large enough to be a bomb!" His eyes widen at that and quickly shot up. "Drakken's bomb! It wasn't destroyed!" As fast as he could, he locked on in the coordinates. His heart stopped when the saw the location.

 **Middleton High School**

"Shit! Kim! Ron!" He quickly ran to the elevator to get to the garage. In the meantime, he had to contact Kim and Ron!

* * *

This can't be happening! This can't be happening! Was the thought running over and over again through Kim's mind. Her situation just went from bad to worse!

It started out when Mr. Barkin found out it was Naruto who set off the stink bomb thanks to photos from the hallways security camera. It was then her detention status was announced to the cheer squad. She can already predict the taunting she will receive from Bonnie tomorrow!

And things got worse when she saw that she had Drakken's nano-bomb stuck on her noise! She then got a call from Naruto on how the thing was getting ready to explode! She had no choice by to ditch detention, punishment of more detention be damned! Meeting Naruto outside, where he waited on his motorcycle, the two mad a dash to find a place to get the bomb off.

And, of course, fate had to mess with her, when Drakken and Shego appeared. "I want my tick back, Kim Possible!"

And that wasn't the only thing.

"Possible! Uzumaki! When I get my hands on you two, you'll never leave detention hall again!" Barkin shouted in anger as he drove one of the high school Driving Ed cars, the boys of D-Crew with him, chasing after them.

"Oh come on!" Kim groaned, hanging on to Naruto as they zoomed fast down the road.

"My scanner says that thing's ready to blow in about 8 minutes. It'll take too long to reach by lab for my tools. We need some way to at least short circuit the timer." Naruto said as they turned a corner. Up above them on a hovercraft, Drakken and Shego tried to catch them. Pressing a button, a ray cannon came out under the craft. It powered up and fired a yellow beam. It hit a trash can, and grabbed it towards the craft. Naruto saw it in his side mirror and curse. "Crap! He has some kind of Gravity Ray!"

Shifting the bike out of the ray's path, he turned another corner.

At the back of the chase, Barkin drove fast to catch up. "Suspect is north bound by motorcycle and seems to be chased by some sort of aircraft of unknown design." Barkin muttered to himself, like a chase reporter.

"Who are you talking to?" Junior asked, sitting with the other two in the back.

"During a pursuit, NEVER distract the driver!" Barkin shouted behind him.

"LOOK OUT!" Vinnie called in alarm as the car was about to be hit by the ray.

Looking behind her, Kim saw the car being hit and carried off the ground. "Naruto! Mr. Barkin and the boys are in trouble!" Looking back, Naruto saw it. Making a U-turn, he turned around and headed to rescue them. Pressing a button on the handle, a compartment opened on the side of the bike, and a gun barrel came out. Aiming, as the visor on Naruto's helmet showed a HUB. Targeting the car, he fired a grappling hook and grabbed the car by the front bumper.

Turning the bike around, he hit the gas as hard as he could to try and drag the car out of the ray. However, it wasn't enough, as the beam was too strong. Seeing he needed more power, he pressed two more buttons. Two more barrels appeared on the other side, and on the back. Aiming, the side cannon fired paintball shots at Drakken and Shego, hitting them on the face, blinding them and making them let go of the controls. The rear one was a rocket as it blazed, giving the bike more speed. It was enough drag the car out of the beam, and back into the ground.

Seeing that they were safe, Naruto disconnected the grapple, and shot fast down the road.

Wiping their eyes off the paint, the two villains were able to see again. However, they gasped when they saw that the ray was shining on a fire hydrant, making water gush up like a geyser. And with them not having control of the craft, they pass through it, getting them wet.

With the situation temporarily taken care of, Naruto tried to come up with an idea on how to get the tick to let go of Kim's nose. Just then, something came to mind. "I have an idea!" He told Kim, and making a left, they came into site of Bueno Nacho. They quickly ran inside.

"Naruto, what are we doing here?!" Kim questioned. Naruto turned to her.

"I just remembered that there is something hot enough to short circuit the tick." He told her. But before he could explain, the ceiling was ripped off by the gravity ray. Customers gasped in surprise and fear. The gravity pressure was so strong, the roof was quickly disintegrated.

Shego jumped down from the craft and landed one of the tables. Standing up, she pointed a finger at Kim. "Kim Possible has something that belongs to us!" She announced.

Kim stepped forward, her hands on her hips. "Well news flash, I don't want it!"

Shego blinked. "Wait, it's on you? What, like, stuck?"

"Hello! It's not a nose ring!"

"Rip her whole nose off if you have to!" Drakken ordered.

Shego grinned wickedly. "With pleasure!" and jumped at Kim.

As the two females fought, Naruto looked at Drakken on the hovercraft. Running toward the wall, he ran up it, and leaping, soared high in the air. Nearing the craft, he grabbed onto the edge, and flipped himself onboard, making Drakken gasp. Grabbing him by the front of the coat, he pulled him close. The blue man gulped at the fierce eyes staring at him.

"Shut off the machine, Drakken. **Now!** " He demanded.

Gulping in fear, Drakken began pressing any button he could. Unfortunately…

 **"Detonation Sequence: Engaged."** The computer said. His eyes widening in fear, Drakken slowly turned to Naruto, and almost wet his pants at the hated, burning glare sent to him. He screamed when he was picked up and thrown overboard. Though, luckily only suffered getting on atomic wedgie as he handed from the Bueno Nacho sign. At the same time, Shego was thrown out of the restaurant, crashing into Barkin, and the two rendered unconscious.

Jumping down, he looked at the frightened Kim as the Tick began beeping. "There no time to waste! We need the one thing hot enough to burn that thing! Ralph!" From his pocket, the robot spider come out. "Prepare for operation." Nodding, the robot jumped to a table, as Naruto ran to the desk. "We need a **Diablo sauce** , now!" He told the employee. The guy looked to be ready to say something. "Don't argue!" The teen jumped at the fierce tone. Nodding shakily, he ran to the back, and soon came out with a small yellow sauce packet. Grabbing it, Naruto turned around. "Ralph!" He called and threw the sauce at his robot spider.

The robot grabbed it, and as Naruto laid Kim on a table, Ralph jumped on top of her and moved over to the nose. Everyone was tensed as the small robot ripped the packet open and hovered the sauce over the bomb. Its green lenses locked on the tick, it tipped the packet, and let the sizzling red sauce drop down on the bomb.

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

 **BEE-**

Everyone sighed in relief when timer shut off. Ralph wiped a drop of sweat of its head – which dropped down on it from Naruto. It then got to work on removing the tick. After a minute, it was able to remove it. Giving it to Naruto, the blonde grabbed a spoon from the table, and put it on it. Aiming at the floating hovercraft, he flicked the tick to it.

Landing on it, everyone watched as the craft exploded, making the place rumble a bit. Everyone sighed in relief and cheered.

Soon the Middleton police force came and took Drakken and Shego away. "Damn you, Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but you're not!" Drakken called out as he was shove into the van and taken away.

Seeing them off, Naruto and Kim shot each other a grin, and bumped fists. "Bomb taken care off." Naruto said.

"Bad guys arrested." Kim continued.

"And an awesome explosion. Situation-"

"Resolved."

"Not quite." A voice said behind them. Flinching, they turned around, and saw Barkin standing behind them.

Kim sighed in resignation. "Let me guess, back to detention."

"That's right! Detention for the **both of you!** " He bellowed at them. Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"What?! What'd I do?!"

Barkin held up his hand and began counting the fingers. "Assisting in prisoner escape, using unlicensed chemicals, endangering public health, driving above the designated speed limit, and illegally parking." Barkin listed with a grin. "I've got you this time, Rich Boy."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "You win this time, Barkin. But you won't get so lucky next time, dattebayo."

Barking smirked at him. "I love a good challenge, Uzumaki. Bring it on."

* * *

 ** _Middleton Mid-High School – Detention Hall_**

Barkin at his desk, starring in shock at what was happening before him.

"Detention is supposed to be a time of anguish, suffering, and silent punishment!" He roared in anger, as Ron leaned against his desk with smug smile.

"See Kim? I told you detention wasn't so bad." Naruto said as he leaned back on his desk, relaxing as his nails were being pedicured and painted with a rich crimson color. What? Even guys like being pampered every now and then.

"I still don't know why you're doing this, Naruto. You're nails always have a natural sharpness and shape that are beyond perfect. It makes any girl jealous that a boy has better nails than them." Kim said as she applied the paint. Naruto shrugged, knowing she was right. His nails were perfect, never growing too long, and hard enough to leave strong cuts in wood and not break. He was actually even offered a job as a professional hand model for advertisement a few months ago, which he turned down.

"Never hurts to be pampered like a king, dattebayo." He said with a grin as he relaxed back in his chair.

"Can I have sparkles on mine?" Big Mike asked as he waited for his turn.

"Hey man, leave some for me!" Vinnie said.

"I'm next." Junior declared.

"No, I'm next!"

"Boys! What do we do?" Kim scolded,

"Take turns." The three groaned in response.

"Good." Kim said, pleased as she continued her work.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1. A Naruto/Kim Possible crossover. No, actually, it's a TRIPLE CROSSOVER! Naruto/Kim Possible/? I'll reveal the last one later in the story. _(Changed from 4-way x-over, because I didn't know what other show would fit in with this. Unless you guys know anything...)_**

 **Pairing is a surprise for now. _No spoilers_** ** _!_**

 **Now:**

 **After reviewing the math (thanks VeilSlide) I took out the Middle-High Co-Building. So the group is in their Freshman year. Naruto got held back a year because of a fighting accident.**

 **(1) What DOESN'T this guy do in the school?! Seriously, are there ANY other teachers?**

 **Ages:**

 **Naruto: 16**

 **Ron: 15**

 **Kim: 14 ½**

 **Bonnie: 14 ½**

 **Barkin: 34**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto or Kim Possible…But! I CAN make it MY way through this fic!**

 **Also, I did some changes to chapter one. If you haven't please go back and see them.**

* * *

 ** _Possible House_**

"This is just criminal!"

Naruto looked up from his book and looked at Kim as she was scrolling through her Kimmunicator on her beanbag chair. Fifty bucks told him she as looking at the Club Banana website. He rolled his eyes as he laid against the bedpost of her bed. _'Girls, will never understand them.'_ "Should I call the police?" He joked. Kim glanced at him and scoffed. She shown him what she was looking at.

"This is serious Naruto! Someone in Club Banana is in _serious_ style denial." She told him as she cycled through the products of clothes. Naruto rolled his eyes as he got back to his book.

"Not sure why you're looking for clothes when you just bought a new coat not, what was it, _a week_ ago!" He reminded her. Kim just waved him of.

"I'm a girl, Naruto. I have my needs." Was her counter argument. Naruto scoffed.

"Yeah, and I have my ramen. But you don't see me fussing over a new ramen every day of the week." He said. Kim sent him a deadpan look.

"You **do** do that."

"I'm a boy, Kim." Was all he said, making her roll her eyes and went back to looking through the catalog. Just then, she stopped on a dark green coat. A large smile crossed her face.

"Now _this_ is me!" She gushed in glee. Raising a brow at her, Naruto got out his own Kimmunicator and hacked in to the page she was on. Bringing it up, he looked at the coat. He then saw the price, and looked at her like she was insane.

"You're kidding me, right?" The price for the coat was a large as the total cost of ALL the ramen and nachos he and Ron respectively ate in a week!

Kim sighed as she laid back on her chair. "You right. There's no way I could afford the jacket!" She whined. Just then, Wade appeared on the screen.

 _"Kim! We've got bad news!"_ The computer kid said.

"I know! My money problem is _so_ high!" She said, crossing her arms with a pout.

 _"Yeah. I saw your bank account. You're broke from buying that jacket last week. But that's not the bad news!"_

Kim gave him an accusing glare. "No, the bad news is that my guy who runs my website has been hacking into my account!" She then gasped when a though came to her. "Have you been reading my diary?!" She asked, while unseen by her, Naruto covered his face with his book.

 _"Of course not! I now my limits! But the bad news is that your archenemy, Dr. Drakken, has just escaped from prison."_ Wade announced as he pulled out Drakken's prison photo.

"Why is he _my_ archenemy? Naruto was the one who ruined his plan by taking the tick bomb off my nose and destroyed his lab." She reminded, thinking back to the whole crazy week that happened nearly a month.

"Don't bring me into this! I don't want Crazy Smurf on my ass." Naruto said, knowing how archenemies wanting revenge would obsess over the one who ruined their plans from the comics.

 _"Actually, the time he's been in jail, he kept saying how he would "get revenge on Kim Possible!" So by that, he's_ your _enemy, Kim."_ Wade announce, making Kim grumble and Naruto smirk.

"Mah mah, Kim. Don't worry. From what we've seen of Drakken, he stinks at being a villain. So the worst he could do is a whoopee-cushion and make lame machines that nothing short of pressing a self-destruct button won't take care of." The blonde said, but Kim wasn't so sure. You shouldn't judge someone on a first basis.

"Maybe, but we should at least keep an eye on incase things go bad." She said.

Wade smirked at her. _"Almost as bad as last week at school when you used the boy's room by accident."_ He said, making her eyes widen.

"What?! No one saw that! And I only told-NARUTO!" She shouted and turned to glare at her whiskered friend, only to see him gone. Hearing her door close, she shot up and ran after him. "Get back here!" She shouted as she ran out.

A few seconds after she left, her closet door opened and a grinning Naruto walked out. Making sure the coast was clear, he walked to the Kimmunicator laying on the floor. Picking it up, he glared at the still on Wade who was sipping his soda. "Traitor." He accused, only getting a grin in return. "I'll get you for this, short stuff." He warned and turned it off. Putting it on Kim's desk, Naruto decided to leave the room through the window before Kim returned and made him suffer.

* * *

A few hours later, Team Possible was in the blizzaring snow of Alaska, getting a sled ride from a friendly Eskimo. With the freezing cold, they wore warm jackets. "Thanks for the lift, Tekut." Kim said to the elderly man behind her as Naruto steered the pack of huskies. Sitting in the middle, Ron shivered from the cold, as well as Rufus who was wearing a miniature red jacket Naruto had sown for him.

"No worries, Kim Possible. You saved my life, it's the least I could do." He said. Kim waved off the praise.

"It was a small iceberg. No big!" She said. Naruto scoffed at that.

"Small she said. Yeah, tell that to the Titanic." He muttered as he held the grips to steer the dogs _'I want a husky.'_ Was his thought as he looked at the dogs. Just then, they passed a large pipe. "Looks like we're getting close." He said. And sure enough, moving around a small cliff, they saw a massive drill in the distance. "Found it." Looking up, they saw helicopters surrounding the drill.

Suddenly, hearing a motor, they looked to the side and saw Shego on a snow mobile appear.

"Shego!" Ron said in surprise, to which Naruto didn't know _why_ since they knew Drakken was here. "The Mad Scientist's mad assistant.

 _'Oh god, please don't tell me she's wearing what I think she's wearing.'_ Naruto prayed as he caught a glimpse at a certain familiar _jacket_. Though the color was different, it looked exactly like the one Kim wanted.

"End of the road, kiddies!" Shego said as she tossed dog biscuits in front of the dog, making them stop for the treats. With Shego moving away from them, the team had no other choice but to go on themselves. Taking out what looked like snowboards, Kim and Naruto set them on the ground. The board had magnets on them to place their own magnetic shoes on. "I'll get Shego! Ron, Naruto, you go stop Drakken!" Kim said and began surfing down the hill.

"My Mission Impossible senses are tingly." Naruto muttered as he put on his goggles, and with a push, sled down the hill. Ron went next to get on the board, only to fall over from the in-balance. Rufus fell out of his jacket pocket, stopping in front of the biscuits. Smelling them, he grabbed one and was about to take a bite.

"Don't eat it Rufus!" Ron stopped him. "It could be-" He was cut off as Rufus stuffed the treat in his mouth, making him take a bit. "Hmm, Bacon-y!"

As Kim was chasing Shego, Naruto was making his way to the drill. Suddenly, henchmen in snowmobile appeared after him. He grinned widely. "I always wanted to do this!" With a henchmen behind him, he took a jump and fell backward and with his board, hit the front of the mobile. Catching the man by surprise, Naruto back-flipped over him. He grabbed the man by the back of his jumpsuit while the other hand held on to the seat. With impressive strength, he pulled the man off the bike and threw him over. Grabbing his board and placing it on his back under backpack, and took a seat.

With the other men surrounding him, Naruto thought of a plan. Reaching into his backpack, he took something out. It looked like a plunger to which he stabbed down on the driver seat, where it stuck. Taking out another object, it was a metal pole with crane hooks on both ends and a small pole in the middle. Attaching the pole to the top of the 'plunger', he stood up on the mobile while keeping his hands on the handles. He looked at the henchmen riding in front of him, before looking at the other two on his sides. Smirking, he pressed a button on the gadget, and a ticking sound was heard. Bending his body forward, he took a high jump to the rider on the front. As he did that, the ticking on the gadget stopped, and the hooks blasted out on cables and struck the bikes on the side. Cutting into the bikes and grabbing on tight, the cabled began to pull rapidly, pulling the bikes hard. The men were pulled out of their bikes as said vehicles were pulled fast toward the middle bike. As Naruto flew at the front driver, he dropped kicked the man out of the seat, and took his place. Looking at the mirror on the side, he grinned as a large explosion erupted from the collision of the vehicles.

"Oh man, that was awesome! Which it was on camera! Thank you acrobatics class!" He said with a mad grin as he rode to the drill.

Meanwhile, Kim was not in a good mood. Not only was Shego wearing a jacket like the one she _wanted_ , but she had the _nerve_ to call her own jacket **fleece**! Gritting her teeth, she chased after her.

Just then, she and Naruto saw the helicopters attack hooks on the drill, and began to pull it up. "It's been fun, princess. But I've got a ride to catch, and _you've_ got your own ride to worry about!" Shego said with a grin and took out a counting bomb. Attaching it to the mobile, she drove the ride over a cliff and jumped off just as Drakken, hanging from one of the drill's legs, grabbed her.

Kim's eyes widened when she saw the snow mobile heading toward the gas pipe. Moving closer to the ride, she jumped onboard steered it toward a ramping cliff. As the mobile flew into the air, she jumped off, just in time as the bomb went off behind him. Using the pipe to come to a stop, she frowned as she saw the drill, along with Shego and Drakken get away.

Looking down, she saw Naruto on his snowmobile stop near. "Damn, they got away." He muttered, making Kim sigh. Naruto then looked around in confusion. "Where's Ron?"

"Look out!"

Turning their heads, they saw Ron on his board, approaching them fast. Unfortunately for the Stoppable, he had no idea how to actually _stop_ , and slammed into the pipe, making Kim and Naruto wince.

"That's got to hurt."

* * *

As the three teens took a train back home, Naruto had the unfortunate luck of having to be ear to listen to Kim as she complained all the way home about Shego's jacket and what the green woman had said. He cursed Ron who had fallen asleep on the ride. After nearly five hours of manly torture, he could have just cried when they made it back home. Bidding a quick good bye to his best friends, he got out of there.

Sitting in his lab, he got to work on a special project he's been working on. He was currently speaking with a certain someone who was helping him on it.

"Did you make sure to calculate the weight?" He asked as he spoke through his earpiece. He stood in the middle of the large lab as he brought up his holograms and holographic design of his project. "Given the length of the body, we'll need to shorten it to be in equal air weight for the wings." He said as he looked at the design, he mentally reviewed the data that came up on a screen next to him. He though on any changes he could make without disassembling the whole thing. "Well it doesn't have to be large, but fast and agile. Though I guess it should be big enough to hold supplies and make quickly dress changes. Hmmm, maybe shorten the body by a few feet, narrow the head, and add anti-gravity repulsors at the base. Yeah I have the equipment to make it, but it would take to time and calls. You think your boss would be able to let us use the Space Center to build it?... Just tell them that I'll send a check...Alright, thank's Dr. P!" He said and ended his call with James Possible, Kim's dad. He looked at the model of the plane he hoped to build. He wanted a plane that could get the team to and fro destinations fast and easily, that way they could save connections for emergencies.

"Kushina, place this under a folder. Title: "Rocket Flare"." He spoke as he moved toward his computer.

 **"Affirmative, Naruto-sama."** The A.I said. **"Incoming call from Stoppable, Ronald."**

"Answer." He said. "Hey, Ron. What's up?...You had a what?" He asked as he blinked in confusion at what he was hearing. "What do you mean you had a _'Nacho Vision'_?" He asked, not understanding what his friend was talking about. "Okay, okay. I'll meet you and Kim at Bueno Nacho." He said and hanged up. He sighed, "Sometimes I just don't get that guy."

* * *

 ** _Bueno Nacho_**

"Nah ah. No way!"

"Come on, guys! We _practically_ live here!" Kim argued. She had just suggested the idea her parents gave her on getting a part-time job at the restaurant they were at, only for the two males to turn it down. Naruto, because he was already rich, and didn't need to get a job. Especially in a fast food place. And Ron, because...

"Kim, never work where you get your food. It's unnatural!" He said.

"It's completely natural! Besides, you're a Bueno Nacho expert! And Naruto's a hard worker! Besides, it's the only way!"

"You know, Kim. If you just asked, I could give you some money to buy the jacket. I'll just pay 65% of it, and you just need the other 35%." Naruto suggested as he sipped his coke. Kim shook her head.

"No, as much as I hate to admit it, the 'rents are right. If I want the jacket, I have no choice but to buy it myself." She grumbled as she signed the application form. She had tried everything to get her parents to buy her the jacket, even the _Puppy Dog Pout_ didn't work.

Naruto shook his head. "You know, for a girl who "can do anything", even _you_ have your limits. Getting a job? One of them." He teased, getting a glare from the redhead. The two then looked at Ron and watched with raised brows as he began doing something weird...as usual.

He unfolded his flour tortilla flat on his tray, before taking the nachos, and dumping them on the tortilla. He then folded the tortilla in a large bag.

"...what are you doing?" Kim just had to ask, questioning the freckled blonde's actions.

"Taco, meets Nacho...I call it, the _Naco!"_ He announced. Naruto gagged at that as melted Cheech dripped from it.

 _'That is **so** no healthy.'_

"Well I call it gross beyond reason." Kim deadpanned. However, Ron ignored her and tool a large bite out of it.

"You want some?" He asked through a mouthful.

"I'll pass." Naruto said as just ate his burrito. Rufus got on the table, and with glee, grabbed a piece of the Naco.

"You know Ron, restaurants don't exactly allow pets." Kim told him. Ron looked offended.

"Rufus isn't a pet! He's family." He argued and pulled the Naked Mole Rat into a hug, with the Mole Rat returning it.

"The _rodent_ family." She deadpanned.

"Sorry man, but she has a point. I mean, when exactly was the last time you gave Rufus a bath?" Naruto asked. Ron frowned.

"Sorry buddy." He apologized to his pal and had no choice but to put Rufus in his pocket, the mole rat whining.

"Okay, so I did the math. _2 weeks_ of dread work, and I'm in green leather." Kim said and took out the torn off paper of the green jacket and looked at it in determination. She _will_ get it!

Just then, a Bueno Nacho employee approached them. He was a skinny, freckled face guy with swept back dark brown hair and round framed glasses. "Ms. Possible, I'm Ned. Assistant Manager her at Bueno Nacho #582."

 _"Holla, Amigo."_ Kim greeted in spanish. Naruto sent her a deadpanned look.

"Don't...don't do that." He ordered. Something about the way she spoke in Spanish seemed offensive to him. **[A.N: As a Spanish native, I must agree. XP]**

"Your bilingual skills will have no sway with me, Ms. Possible." Ned said, his tone serious. Meanwhile, behind the employee's back, the two blondes began making faces at him. "I am management!" He said, before the two turned to the blondes, who quickly made themselves look innocent.

"Is that a clip on, Ned?" Ron asked, _slightly_ curious. Ned looked proud as he showed the clip-on tie.

"For quick removal, in the event of a grease fire." He then looked at Kim. "When can you start?"

Kim straightened up. "Born ready, sir!"

Ned then looked at Naruto and Ron. "And you two?"

The two blondes blinked in confusion. "And us what?" Ron asked.

Ned looked down at his clipboard. "Isn't this your applications? Mr...Stoppable, and Mr...Usaki?" Ned asked, misspelling Naruto's last name, which make the whiskered blonde's eye twitched.

"It's _Uzumaki_!" Why did people have such a hard time saying his last name?! Just sound the vowels! Wait a minute...the two looked at one another in confusion. "Applications?"

"We didn't..."

. . . .

The snapped to Kim, glaring accusingly at her. "You _didn't_!" Naruto stressed. Kim just sent them her _Puppy-Dog Pout_.

"It'll be more fun if all of us worked here!" She whimpered. Naruto quickly looked away.

"Shield your eyes Ron!"

"Oh no! Not the Puppy-Dog Pout!" Ron said, covering his eyes. Kim held her look a bit longer, to which Ron could not defeat, and was forced to accept surrender.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for Kim, Naruto's will was stronger. "Nah ah! No way! I'm not getting a job. I'm rich, so I don't need one." He said, waving his finger at Kim.

"But it'll be fun!" Kim tried to make him change his mind. But Naruto Uzumaki was nothing, if not stubborn with his decisions.

"Nope. If you guys want to work you asses of with lay paying labor, be my guest. I however, have work to do." He said, standing up. He patted Ron on the shoulder. "Good luck, bro! You might need it." He knew Ron's love for Bueno Nacho's food was as big as his love (obsession) for ramen, and knew it would heart to sell the thing you love to other people.

Waving at the two, he left.

* * *

 _"I've scanned all recent satellite photos, but there's no sign of the stole laser drill."_ Wade told Naruto as the blonde stepped out of the mall, grocery bags in his hand.

"No doubt it's underground, or hidden in a building." The whiskered blonde said as he approached his bike. Opening the bag case on the side, he carefully put his groceries inside, making sure they weren't in trouble of getting smooshed.

 _"But if it's in a building, it'll have to be somewhere massive to hold a drill that big."_ Wade commented. Naruto nodded.

"Make a list of any building or attraction in the country capable of holding something of the drill's size. I'll run scans for any underground cavers that'll be able to hold the drill. Did you tell Kim about this?" He asked as he took out his helmet from the holder.

 _"I tried to, but was cut off."_

Naruto nodded. "Well her new job no doubt held her back." He said. Wade looked at her in surprise.

 _"Kim got a job?"_ He asked, first he was hearing this. Naruto nodded.

"Girl is determined to get that jacket. Though I doubt she will last long. With her current life, a job is something she won't be able to hold for very long." Not to mention that he knew Kim well enough to know that working somewhere like Beuno Nacho is bound to drive her crazy. She was a perfectionist, but a fast food joint was a bit out of her league.

 _"True. I'll keep checking for the drill."_ The techboy said before signing off. Putting his Kimmunicator away, Naruto got on his ride. Making it out of the parking lot for his home, his mind resting on something. Just because Kim was reluctant to accept his help, didn't mean he wouldn't do it.

 _'I need to make a call.'_

* * *

Around two hours have passed, and Naruto was heading over to Bueno Nacho to check up on Kim and Ron. He also wanted to see if Kim was on the brick of quitting yet. While on the way, he thought on his projects. Dr. Possible had spoken to his managers and was able to get clearance for the blonde to start his _Rocket Flare_ project. He had also gotten a call from the guy he had managing his company, telling he had to sign something. Not too big, just some clearance for getting new resources of his company's branches, and being CEO, his signature was needed for final decisions.

It looked like the company was running fine. Just because he wasn't running it, didn't mean he didn't care for it or its progress. He also was asked to be given any reports of employee problems. If there was one thing that Naruto know about business, was that everyone in it was important, and in his point of view, like a family. If one of them had problems or complaints, he would do his best to fix it.

He saw he was nearing the restaurant and entered the parking lot. Stepping off his bike, he put up the security before heading to the entrance. Suddenly, the doors bursted open, and a _very happy_ Ron slid out on his knees, wearing a Bueno Nacho trainee outfit.

"Amo este lugar!" _[I love this place!]_

"Si!" Rufus said, popping out of the blonde's pocket.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto approached the teen. Getting close, he tapped him on the head. "Calmate hombre." _[Calm down, man]_ He said before entering the place, Ron behind him before going back to work. Approaching the counter, Naruto saw a bored, as well as agitated, looking Kim. "How's the job going, Ms. Possible?" He asked with a grin.

Kim scoffed. "A _joy_." She muttered sarcastically. Much to Naruto's amusement.

"You're the one who wanted the job. Should have expected tough jobs." He said. Kim grumbled.

"'Tough' has nothing to do with this! It's been seen as second coming to the "Bueno King" over there!" She said, pointing over to Ron, who was making Tacos at fast speed.

Naruto whistled at how fast the other blonde was going. "Well Ron has been a huge Bueno Nacho fanatic since elementary school, so of course working at the place would be easy for him. Just like cheerleading is easy for you." He said, making Kim purse her lips. She had to agree with Naruto on that. Making Nachos was simple for Ron, as Cheerleading was simple for her, and technology and inventing was for Naruto.

She supposed everyone in her group had something they excelled at. "I guess. Anyway, want something?" She asked, getting back to the job.

"Sure, I'll have a number 4."

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

Feeling up to taking a last day off, Naruto laid on his sofa, watching mindless television featuring cartoons, more importantly, the adventures of _Teen Titans Go!_ He hated watching the news, too depressing for him, and he already had Wade keeping him posted for worldwide emergencies that required Team Possible. And so, with nothing big to do today, he merely sat back, laughing as Raven beat Beast Boy up. He watched as Raven used her magic to get the group on some quest.

He never believed in magic, not since he was a little kid and discovered that magician was a fake. Childhood: ruined. As time passed, he became a man of science and believable theories. Sure he believed in the mythological, but if it cannot be explained, then it didn't exist.

Taking a sip of his soda, he leaned back, pulling up the bottom of his reclining chair. He loved his chair. Just then, his Kimmunicator beeped. Muting the show, he picked it up and answered it. "What's up Wade?"

 _"I did some scans, and got something."_ He pulled up a map. _"Seismic activity coming from Wisconsin."_

Naruto raised a brow. "Location?"

 _"You won't believe this, but the epicenter is the World's Biggest Cheese Wheel!"_ The tech boy said. Naruto blinked at that.

"A cheese covered building?" He asked, only for Wade to shake his head.

 _"Actually, its 100% **real**_ _cheese!"_ Naruto whistled at that. Damn! Who knew how many cows were needed to make _that_.

He cupped his chin. "Giant cheese wheel, plus massive drill that digs deep into the earth..." He quickly connected the dots...and facepalmed. With a groan, he sat back. "Forget the mission with Drakken, it's a bust." He said, shocking Wade.

 _"What?!"_

"If I know Drakken from out last encounters, he's the idiotic scientist who fails more times than he wins. He will fail, even if we don't do anything." With all the pieces gathered, he already know Drakken's plan, and outcome. Drakken no doubt would use the drill to cut deep into the earth, rising up magma. Drakken was the sort of villain that wanted to rule to world, so it was easy to see that he planned to use the magma to either force governments to relinquish power to him, or burn down to town and make a new one in his image.

A good and formidable plan...if not for the location.

He doubted Drakken actually believed the building was made of real cheese, probably thinking it was just a cheese covered building, and that will be his downfall. With the heat from the magma, the cheese will melt, taking down the machine, an burying Drakken and Shego under if they don't escape.

A plan doomed to fail before it even began.

"Tell Kim about this, but also tell her not to do anything. I'll explain it to her if she wants." He said, before signing off and returning to his cartoons.

* * *

 ** _An hour later_**

It turned out that Kim didn't take his word and went on ahead to stop Drakken. Ron was not going with her since it turned out the two friends got into an argument at work, which not only led to Kim quitting, but also their friendship coming to an end. Though Naruto knew it was only temporary – the friendship break-up, not the job – they just needed time.

However, he just got a call from Wade, saying that Kim got captured and needed help. And so, with his outfit on, Naruto was heading to Bueno Nacho to get Ron, kicking and screaming if he had to.

Entering the restaurant, he blinked in surprise when he saw Ron, wearing a manager's outfit. _'It's only been two days! How can he be manager so fast!'_ He decided not to think about it and approached the blonde who was bossing Ned around. _'Damn, the power's already gone to his head.'_

Absolute power corrupts absolutely.

Shaking his head, he approached the blonde worker. "Ron." He called, getting his attention. "Kim's, in trouble. She needs help. Let's go."

"Well well well!" The two turned and saw Ned with his hands on his hip. "Looks like you've got a choice to make Stoppable! What's more important? You sacred duty as assistance manager? Or your pathetic role as goofy sidekick?" Naruto raised a brow at the stare down between the two. _'I have no idea what's going on.'_ He thought. It got even weirder when he spotted a tumbleweed rolling by. _'Oookay.'_

Circling around the other, keeping their stares hard, Ron was the first to give as he stood up. "Well that's no choice at all. I guess its time to say, _buenas noches, Bueno Nacho!_ " Giving a salute, he hoped over the counted, and nodded Naruto. Nodding back, the two blondes ran out of Bueno Nacho.

After getting a favor repaid by a western female stunt pilot, the two arrived in Wisconsin and were seated on the tour bus around the large cheese.

"Question! Is this some kind of cheese covered building?" Ron asked. An unseen twitched appear in the woman's eye. A fake smile on her lips.

"You'd be surprise how many people ask that question." _'Every god. Damn. Time!'_

Ignoring the tour, Naruto did a scan of the building with his new interface sunglasses. With them, he could pick up the immense heat signature inside. Lowering the imput, he detected life signatures. There were a lot, no doubt Drakken's henchman. He also saw a signature at the corner. Switching to x-ray, he zoomed in and saw Kim held by metal binds on her hands and feet.

He took of the glasses and got ready. Nudging Ron, he nodded. Getting a nod back, the two stood up. "Sorry, but this is our stop." Naruto said, and from his backpack, he took out two hairdryers. Pressing a button, grappling hooks appeared at the barrel. Aiming, they fired at the top of the building, and began zooming up, the tourists taking pictures of them as they flew.

Through one of the many holes, the crawled in and saw Drakken's machine drilling into the earth with a laser. Looking down, they saw many henchman patrolling the ground. They carefully lowered themselves, though Naruto had to grab Ron when his hook tore out of the wall and almost fell. Making it to the ground, they hid behind the crates. Stealthily moving around, they saw Kim as she glared at Drakken as he stood in front of her, declaring loudly about having his own town called "Drakkenville".

"Oh please." Naruto muttered at the idea, before looking at Ron. "Ron, go free Kim. I'll try and stop the drill." He said, with the freckled blonde nodding.

"Good luck, hombre." The two said simultaneously.

"Jinx! You owe me ramen!" Naruto said first, making Ron curse quietly. Splitting up, Naruto began maneuvering around, taking out any unfocused henchmen with a neck hold and hiding them. Making it to the machine, he began climbing the ladder. He had to move carefully to make sure he was not spotted. Making it to the door to the control panel, he peeked into the window, cursing when he saw Shego at the controls – idly noting that she was wearing a certain green coat. Ducking out of sight, he thought on a way to get it.

Keeping his hold on the ladder, he took off his backpack to see if he had something. _'Really wish I invented an invisibility gadget, or at least a camouflage cloak.'_ He then took out a small green sphere, getting a wicked glint in his eye. _'Perfect.'_ Opening the door a bit, not enough to make noise and draw attention, he rolled two green spheres inside. Rolling, they stopped at the middle, and soon released a clear gas.

At the controls panel, Shego was hard at work keeping the laser flow stable. Not that she knew _why_ she was doing this. She knew, that like all of Drakken's ideas, this was doomed to fail. And given the location...

 _Horribly_

Being in a place made entirely of cheese – yeah, she knew it was true, she actually **read** about the place on the web – and Mr. Blue Man planned to rise the magma deep in the earth to melt the town.

The more time she spent with the, the more she felt like she was getting a migraine.

However, she got paid by the hour, so she kept her lips shut when decided, only talking to mock him. And so, she did her job, and messed with the control, merely stalling for the inevitable failure to come.

She sighed, only to begin gagging, as a _horrid_ odor struck her nose. Coughing, she covered her nose with her hands, hoping to block the smell out. It proved to not work however, and struggling to hold her lunch, she ran to the door and got out of the room. When she was gone, the entered the room with a grin. _'Stink bomb, every prankster's best friend.'_ He though before walking to the controls. _'Okay, let's see here. Nope, nope, nope, is that a self-destruct button? He actually installed that in?'_ He thought.

He then took a peek over the window, and promptly face-palmed when he saw _both_ Kim and Ron captured. "Idiot." He muttered, and was about to go help them, but found out it was unnecessary, when he spotted Rufus climbing up Ron toward the release button over them. "Hmm, convenient."

Suddenly, he heard the door slam open. Looking over, he saw a _pissed off_ Shego, with several henchmen. Naruto blinked, before straightening up. He cleared his throat with his arms folded behind his back. "Well...this looks troubling." He said.

Glaring at the blonde teen, Shego grinned savagely as she cracked her knuckles. "You ready to feel pain, _sidekick._ " She rhetorically asked. Naruto's eye brow twitched at being called a 'sidekick'. He was **not** a sidekick!"

"First of all, I am NOT a sidekick! And second," with a grin, he held up a hand full of marble sized orbs. "You shall now, and forever, remember this, as the day you _almost_ caught the GREAT Naruto Uzumaki!" He threw the orbs down on the ground, where upon contact, exploded into a large screen of smoke. The villainess and henchmen coughed from the smoke. Before they knew it, one of the henchmen was sent flying with a hard kick to the stomach.

Shego opened her eyes and turned around, just as another man was sent flying into the air from an uppercut. As her men were being beaten down, Shego growled before leaping up and out of the smoke. Now in the clear, she was on guard as she stood outside the smokescreen. She could hear the _oofs!_ and _ah!_ of the men in red jumpsuits. Soon, they stopped, and the smoke was beginning to clear. Spotting a silhouette in the smoke, she tensed, getting ready to charge.

Unfortunately, she wasn't given the time, as suddenly something shot out of the smoke, and struck her, sending her flying and crashing through the window. "DYNAMITC ENTRY!" Naruto called out, his leg stretched out and foot planted hard in the green woman's stomach. Grabbing Shego by the collar, he pulled out his grappling hook and shot it up in the ceiling. He swung down, and tossed Shego down to crash onto the surprised Drakken, before landing.

At the time, the freed Kim and Ron approached him. Naruto sent the redhead a pointed look. "Didn't I just say this mission was a bust?"

Kim glared back at him, her hands on her hip. "Naruto, Drakken was planning to melt the town with magma! We can't just ignore that!" She shot back.

Naruto scoffed. "Kim, we're in-You know what? Forget it, you'll see soon. Ron, head up to the control room and get control of the laser." He told the freckled blonde, who blinked in surprise.

"Me?!" He asked, pointing at himself. Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Yes, you! We're in a massive building _made of cheese_ , will a big-ass laser drill. You invented the Naco, so make another master piece, _Chef Ronald_." He encouraged, making Ron grin and nod.

"It will be my most glorious invention ever!" He said before running to the control room. Naruto then looked at Kim.

"I'll distract Drakken, while you handle lean, green, and angry." He said, making Kim raise a brow.

"Who?"

"AAAARRRGH!" An even more pissed off Shego came down at them, aiming a drop down kick at Naruto, seeking payback for the cheap shot. The two teens jumped back to dodge the strike. Smirking, Naruto reached into his pocket as took out a certain familiar tube of 'lipstick'. Uncapping it, he aimed, and fired a shot of goop which struck Shego on the face. He laughed as the woman struggled to tear the thing off.

"She's all yours, KP!" He called out before running off.

"Damnit, Naruto!" Kim cursed as Shego finally took the goop off by evaporating the stuff with her plasma covered hands. Seeing her intended target got, she changed targets to the redheaded cheerleader. Her heavy glare made Kim tense who stood on guard as Shego leaped at her with a growl.

As the ladies had their fun, Naruto was making his way to Drakken, who was busy laughing maniacally – or at least trying to, and failing – as he oversaw the magma flow. Given that the madman was on some kind of hover craft, so he will need to find some way to him.

Suddenly, he was halted in his step when he found himself surrounded by henchmen. "Hmm...one, two, three, four," he counted under his breath. "So, fifteen against one? That's a bit unfair," he said, before smirking. "For you!" He moved fast as a blur, elbowing the man behind him, and as the guy was bending over, Naruto was already on the move the other. His speed proved why he was the fastest runner in Middleton High. Before the guys could even finish falling to their knees, he had already taken out five of the goons. Getting low under a man, his arm shot up and struck him under the chin with a palm thrust, before kicking him in the stomach, sending him falling a few feet backwards on his back.

Growing up, he and Kim had always done things together. They took karate, martial arts, and gymnastics and acrobatics. Those classes being the reason for Kim, a 14 year old girl at 5 foot 4, being able to do impossible flips and jumps **(think I'm lying, A Stitch in Time, Pre-school Kim. Did flips and jumped high in the air. I know it's a cartoon, but DAMN!)**

While Naruto was actually a slightly better fighter than Kim, having surprising above average reflexes and agility, not to mention blurring speed in his muscles, he had held the redhead with her own skills when he helped her for her cheerleading routines.

Ducking under a sloppy thrown punch – his blue eyes reflecting ice cold glaciers that made the man gulp nervously – the blonde pushed the outward limb up with a palm thrust, before jabbing him hard on the stomach. The goon was knocked out before he even hit the floor.

Straightening up, Naruto dusted himself off any dirt as he looked around at all the knocked out henchmen on the floor around him. He smirked, before turning his gaze at Drakken, who had seen the fight, and was now looking ready to pee his pants. Smirking devilishly, Naruto ran at him. With a leap, he used the large crates as platforms, bouncing off them, before leaping high at the scared doctor.

Drakken gave an unmanly shriek when Naruto grabbed onto the hover-craft and flipped himself up, crouching on the railing. "Hello, Dr. Smurf." Naruto greeted, his eyes shining in mischief with a wide grin on his face.

Drakken gulped.

At that time, Ron and Rufus made it to the control room. Stepping over the knocked out bodies of the men in red, he went to the controls. Seeing all the buttons, the blonde knew he had to do this carefully...and began pushing all the buttons to see if one controlled the drill. After finding the rights levers, he began messing around with the drill's movement. With the powerful laser destroying the crates, he then aimed it at the cheese walls, melting the cheese extremely fast.

Meanwhile, Drakken was grappling with Naruto, as the blonde tried to push him off the hover platform. Suddenly, a beeping noise caught their attention. Looking down, they saw that on the screen it displayed that the magma had reached full capacity in the vacuum. "Aha!" Drakken cheered, before ducking under the distracted Naruto, and pushed him off the platform when he got behind the blonde. Luckily, Naruto grabbed on to the platform before he fell. "Eat magma, Milwaukee!" The blue man shouted before slamming his fist down on the activation button.

The large cannon drilled out of the giant cheese rumbled a bit, before something came out of the barrel. But it wasn't magma...it was _melted cheese._

Drakken blinked when nothing happened and pressed the button again and again. "Why isn't Milwaukee eating magma?!" He then looked up and gasped when melted cheese come out of the vacuum. "Please don't tell me that this place is _actually_ made of cheese! I thought it was a cheese-covered building!"

With a grunt, Naruto flipped himself over. "Dynamic-" He started, and slammed his foot on Drakken's face, throwing him over the craft. "Counter!" He watched as Drakken fell into the cheese river, that was slowly rising. "Better book it, I like my cheese on bread, not my body." He grabbed his grappling hook and fired into the still hard ceiling. Seeing Ron in trouble, he swung over and grabbed him and Rufus. Stopping on top of a floating crate, they saw Kim standing in another floating crate, Shego haven been kicked into the cheese ocean by her earlier. "Head's up KP!" Naruto called as he swung over to her, Ron in his grasp by his back collar. Seeing them, Kim held her arm up, which Ron grabbed. The three swung over to a still intact cheese whole, and made out as the cheese building melted.

Later on, the three stood in front of the ruined attraction. Kim smiled with her hands on her hip as she watched the trapped villains. "Drakken's is so foiled." Naruto blushed a bit as he couldn't help but watch Shego's butt, her upper half trapped in the cheese, shake a bit. He quickly looked away.

"I still say it would have been ruined even if we didn't do anything. I mean, using a _heat laser_ inside a building made of _cheese!_ Any idiot with a brain would know that would only spell disaster!" He said, shaking his head. He then smirked at Ron, elbowing him on the side. "Still, nice work there Ron. You got a name for your art?" He asked. Ron smiled and nodded, gesturing to the ruined cheese building that _sorta_ had an artistic feel to it.

"I call it, _"Bad-Guy Contesso"_!" He introduced, making Naruto chuckle and nod. The later watched as Drakken and Shego were taken away by the police.

"You think you're all that, Kim Possible! But you're not! And I won't forget this, you whiskered blonde you!" Drakken said before the doors were closed on him.

Naruto scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Please, 'whiskered blonde'? Heard it once, heard it a thousand times." He muttered before stretching his arms up with a yawn. "Well, I'm tired for the day. "Let's go home." He suggested and the two nodded. They began walking to the transportation building. Along the way, Naruto looked at the two. "So, you two made up yet?" He asked, to which they nodded.

"Yeah. I guess it was pretty stupid to fight over something so minimal." Kim admitted, her cheeks slightly pink in embarrassment. She hated that she was jealous over Ron being better at something than her. The blonde was entitled to his own pros and skills like her and Naruto. And what he had said about him only being a sidekick was completely wrong! Ron was actually just as important to the team as her and Naruto! She could actually count the number of times the freckled blonde had saved her or Naruto from complicated situations, just by being his clumsy self. She looked at Ron. "Sorry again." She apologized.

Ron waved her off. "No big. I would be lying if I said there weren't times I got jealous of you or Naruto." He admitted. In school. Naruto and Kim were popular, the former being a running star, had his own company, and was extremely well liked, while Kim was the head cheerleader and Miss Can-Do-Anything. Him, he was the awkward guy with the Naked Mole Rat as a pet/best friend and geek. He was just glad the three of them were friends. "Still, I no doubt lost my job." He said sadly.

Naruto smiled as he got in-between the two and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "Well, you know what I say: _Just because there's an 'I' in Team Possible, doesn't mean that we aren't in this together!"_ He said, getting nods of agreement. "Now, let's go see if we can't get you guys your pay checks."

* * *

 ** _The next day – Bueno Nacho_**

After Kim had told Naruto that Ned had deducted pay from her, he had threatened to sew the company, stating on how it was illegal to do so, as Kim was only a minimum wage worker at the time. And with the error corrected, Kim got her full pay.

And Ron had a surprise for him also. The company board loved his Naco idea so well, they actually paid him for _every_ Naco sold, and the amount was enough to make their jaws drop.

" _*whistle*_ Damn man! That's a lot of zeros." Naruto said he looked at the amount on the check. He then shot a glare at his fellow blonde. "You better not spend it all on Grande-sized meals!" He warned. Ron held his hands up.

"Relax! The Ron-man knows how to be responsible! I'll only take 10% out and put the rest in my bank account." He said. But Naruto only sent him a deadpanned look.

"You mean the account under my name? The only I _made_ for you?" Ron nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah...thanks again buddy." He said, making Naruto sigh. He then looked at the depressed Kim. Earlier, she had seen Ned wearing a certain green jacket. He had saw it on the flier she herself had taped to the soda dispenser when she had worked there. It just deepened her mood. "Relax KP. Having that coat isn't everything." Naruto told her as he took a sip of his soda.

Kim sighed, lowering her head. "I know, but...after beating Drakken, and saving the world _again_ , I would have thought that _for once_ , I'd get some kind of reward!" She said with a groan, pouting a bit.

"You're puffing your cheeks." Naruto stated, making Kim blush hard in embarrassment as she quickly stopped. Any time she was in a bad mood, she would unconsciously puff her cheeks out. Naruto constantly said it make her look like a chipmunk. She hated it when she was little, and hated it even more now. "Calm down, if you wait, maybe something _will_ happen to cheer you up." He hinted, restraining a smirk as he sipped his drink.

Kim scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Kim Possible?"

Turning her head, Kim blinked when she saw a post man standing behind her with a large package in hand. "Um, yeah?"

He held the clipboard to her. "Sigh here please." After sighing, he handed her the package, before bidding goodbye and left. Kim and Ron looked at the package in confusion.

"What is it?" Ron asked. Kim shrugged and looked at the address.

"It's from...Naruto?" She read in confusion and looked at the whiskered blonde. Naruto didn't say anything, not even looked at her. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Naruto, is this is some sort of prank-"

"It's not. Just open it." He said. Narrowing her eyes at him, before looking at the package. She carefully opened it up. When she saw looked at what was inside, she gasped loudly, getting everyone's attention and looked at her. Soon females all around gasped as well.

In Kim's hand, was a beautiful, _white_ version of the coat she wanted, the white leather seemed to shine mystically in the light. However, there were some additions. In the back and collar, where the Team Possible logo in neat black writing, and on the bottom half, were light pink _sakura_ flower pedals that seemed to come to life and float as the wind wavered the coat. It looked like a mixture of a coat and a Japanese _kimono_ as it lengthen all the way to her knees.

"Oh my god! It-it's beautiful!" Kim gasped.

"Hey KP, there's a note." Ron said, and handed her the note. Grabbing it, she read it.

 _"Greetings and salutations, Ms. Possible._

 _I greatly hope you like the gift I sent you. It is by far my greatest design ever, hand crafted myself with long days and nights until it was the image of perfection. This was a request given by a dear friend of my, telling me of your exploits and the good you do to the world by helping it and its people. As well as how you positively adore my designs. Given the high praise he gives you and as a gift not only from me, but as well as everyone you have saved, I hope this would be enough for such a young hero as yourself._

 _I knew, that such a fan of my work, and your progress, you simply had to have only the best there is to offer. My dear, what you hold is the **only** one of its kind. I have taken all by knowledge of my former projects, and the _beauty _bestowed by the Japanese cultural kimono presented to me by my friend, and created this masterpiece! No other place in the world will or even would be able to attain this design. It is only for your hands, and yours only. The material is study, making it undamagable and unstainable, so you could even wear it on your adventures. After all, the famous teen hero must simply wear such a fashionable and glorious design._

 _I expect great things from you, Ms. Possible._

 _With much love, Coco Banana."_

Kim could barely breathe as she stared at the letter with wide eyes. She slowly looked up at stared at the amused face of Naruto. "I hope you enjoy my gift. I know that you said you didn't want me buying things for you, but you never said I couldn't give it to-" He was cut off as he was tackled to the ground by an overly happy Kim.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She cried out in happiness, her arms around him in a tight embrace. Enough to make Naruto gasp as he tried to breathe.

"Okay! You're welcome! Please let go, can't breathe!" He gasped out. After a dreadful – for Naruto – minute, Kim finally let go, making him breathe greedily as Kim eagerly put the coat/kimono on. She gushed at the warm feeling it gave her. She couldn't wait to rub it on Bonnie's face at school tomorrow!

* * *

Naruto groaned as he laid down on his sofa. When questioned by Kim on how he knew Coco Banana himself, he explained.

A few months ago, Naruto did a solo mission when Kim and Ron were on a field trip. The mission was to be a bodyguard for an important man. The man was Coco Banana himself. He was being targeted by some greedy businessmen who wanted Coco's company, which had become one of the top most successful fashion companies in the world. And so, Naruto went with him, keeping him safe from hired men as he escorted Coco to his private island for safety. The hired men weren't anything Naruto couldn't handle. They were regular thugs, easy to handle, for him. Even when one of them pulled out a gun, he reacted faster than he was thinking, and knocked the bastard out with a punch to the face. Coco said that he had never seen such a brave young man before.

Naruto and Coco met again when Naruto had to attend a meeting with his company seeking to make an alliance with another one. He discovered that the meeting was with the Club Banana Company and with Coco himself. After the meeting, the two hanged out with one another and even became contact friends. Naruto said that Coco would even call Naruto at times to ask him strange questions and suggestions for new designs.

That surprised and shocked Kim, finding out that several popular fashion styles actually became because of her whiskered friend. After getting another back breaking hug from the girl, Naruto retired to his house.

He yawns as he lazily looked at the tv, which showed the news going on.

 ** _"In other news, strange reports of some kind of fight were seen going on the rooftops of San Francisco last night. Investigators have given no comment on what the disturbances were, or what had happened."_**

Naruto blinked lazily at that. "Hm, no doubt some idiots screwing around. Oh well, not our problem." Sitting up, he turned off the tv. He stood up and yawned, before moving upstairs to his room to sleep.

* * *

 ** _That ends Chapter 2_**

 ** _A preview of Naruto's kickass skills and badass…ness. Tell me what you think._**

 ** _Also, if you haven't already known, I did some changes to chapter 1._**

 ** _And before anyone asks...the pairing._**

 ** _Unfortunate...YES, it IS a harem. Why? BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT! Why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN! (brought to you by Youtube's How It Should Have Ended)_**

 ** _Since I've learn my lesson from revealing who was in the harem on Superior Spider, I WON'T reveal who is in...yet. I WILL say that Kim IS in. Sorry, Kim/Ron fans, but I never truly liked them together. Sure I KINDA found it cute before, but it soon passed._**

 ** _With Ron, he WILL have some lovin, just figure out with who. The options are:_**

 ** _Tori (_** _am actually debating on whether or not to place her in the harem, reason why being that Naruto will replace Ron when he goes to Japan/Secret Ninja School **)**_

 ** _Tara_**

 ** _Or_**

 ** _Penny (_** _the cute blonde from "The Truth Hurts", she showed interest in Ron when he complimented her eyes before he was forced to tell the truth **)**_

 ** _Now, that last part should have given you a hint of what the third crossover will be. Those who figure it out, I will only say this: "it was the only thing I could come up that would fit with Kim Possible. If you have any suggestions, please tell me." I'm not ripping of Flamelord99's Team Possible - They Who Will Change the World...well a little bit. Oh please, like you guys haven't done so too!_**

 ** _Well, that's all for now! Fare thee well!_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**

 _Juubi no Shinju does not care much for grammar. Any grammar problems will be taken care of after 24 hours. Juubi no Shinju does not like to reread entire chapter do will not do a spell check. Please be patient until he gets to correcting them. Thanks you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto or Kim Possible**

 **First of all, before we begin, I would just like to say that the Update Schedule is a test trial. If it DOESN'T work out, I'll change it.**

* * *

Somewhere in the rocky regions, Team Possible were climbing up the side of a mountain. Well, Naruto and Kim were climbing. Ron barely left 5 feet off the ground.

"Where are you?" Kim muttered as she looked at her Kimmunicator that was mounted on her wrist. The screen showed a map, with a life signature beeping.

Coming up next to her, Naruto was wearing his interface sunglasses in the infrared vision. Looking around, he detected a small heat source above them. "Found it. 20 meters up." He told her.

Nodding, Kim continued to climb. Finding a small gap on the side surface, she peeked in. She smiled when she spotted the target. "There you are."

The target was a young white feathered baby eagle. It had a broken wing and a tracer collar on its left leg. Reaching in, she gently scooped up the bird. "Come on little guy. Let's get you some help and fix that wing." Keeping a hold on the wall, she carefully put the baby eagle in her pouch, it being big enough to hold him comfortably.

"You got it?" Naruto asked her, getting a nod. They two carefully then began to climb back down. Naruto laughed when he saw Ron with his legs high and pants down (up?), exposing his boxers. It was strange how he was used to such a sight when it came to his fellow blonde losing his pants.

Everything was going smooth as they climbed down. Unfortunately, for them, smooth was rare. Above them, Kim's spike had gone loose, and so with a slight tug, it came out.

Kim gasped and started to scream as she fell.

"Kim!" Naruto shouted.

Thinking quickly, Kim pulled out her parachute, sighing in relief along with Naruto. Releasing the rope from his harness, he began to fall down. Releasing his parachute, he smoothly glided down. As he came down, he saw Ron about a quarter up the side. Chuckling, he called out. "See ya at the bottom, Ron!"

Ron looked at the gliding Naruto, before looking down. "AH!" He gave a shout when he saw how high he was, and hugged the side.

Naruto chuckled as he made it to the ground. Taking off his chute, he saw Kim approaching a wildlife ranger that just arrived.

Smiling at the large – and intimidating – woman she showed her, her pouch. At her stern look, the baby eagle popped out of the pouch, making the ranger smile.

"You and your friends saved a life today, Miss Possible." She congratulated as she gently grabbed the injured bird. Kim waved the praise off.

"No big, it's what I do." She said.

Approaching them, Naruto nodded. "Yep. Climbing mountains, fighting sharks, running down the sides of active volcanoes; beats going to school." He said with a smirk. Rolling her eyes, Kim elbowed him on the side.

Suddenly, the three heard a scream. Looking up, they saw Ron falling down after accidently releasing his locking carabiner. Luckily he released his parachute. However, he landed and fell down through a tree next to the group, and got tangled up. Blinking, Ron looked at the group. "Um, hi. I'm the sidekick...a little help?"

Sighing, Naruto went to get Ron out of the tree, _again_ , while Kim answered a call on her Kimmunicator. "What up, Wa-DAD?!" She said in surprise. Indeed, on the screen was not her website's manager, but instead her father. How was he even able to call her kimmunicator?

Dr. Possible gave her an accusing look. "Kimmy, do you know what night it is?"

Kim began to sweat nervously as she put on an uneasy smile. "Um, it's still day here, dad."

"Well its _family game night_ in Middleton. And we're missing a gamer." Dr. Possible said with a disapproving tone.

Kim winced. "My bad. It was an emergency."

"Your cousin Larry will be _so_ disappointed." He reprimanded her.

"I saved a baby eagle." She said as an excuse. Behind her, Ron gave a shout as Naruto cut him down, the freckled blond falling to the ground.

The ranger decide to help Kim out as she appeared on the frame. "You should be very proud of you daughter, sir. She risked getting an injured animal to safety. She is very courageous."

Dr. P sighed, before smiling. "Oh, she's a pip alright. *sigh* Well, I'll break the bad news to Larry."

Kim frowned. "Tell him I feel terrible, dad."

Dr. P smiled at her. "I know you do, hon. Get home safe. Bye." He said before hanging up. Once the call ended, Kim gave a fist pump.

"Yes! Close one cuz, but not this time!" She said, rubbing her nails against her shirt, proud of herself.

The ranger smirked when she saw this. "Cousin a loser?" She asked, knowing the signs.

Kim sighed. "He's a total creep."

Naruto and Ron, the latter having twigs and leaves on him, approached them. Naruto raised a brow at her. "Let me guess. Larry?" He stated more than guessed. He had lived with the Possibles almost all his life, and had met Larry. The kid wasn't a bad guy, he was just... the stereotypical definition of a _sci-fi geek_.

Ron looked confused as Rufus was taking all twigs out of his hair. "You've been complaining about him since, forever. What's so bad about Cousin Larry?"

Naruto groaned and face palmed. _'You're going to regret asking that, Ron.'_

Kim wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulder as she began leading him away. "You have all night? It all started when we were three, and aunt June brought _Cousin Larry_ over for a play date…"

Groaning, Naruto took out his headphones to listen to his music in his Kimmunicator. No way he was going to suffer _this_ story again.

* * *

The three teens took a plane and a bus to make it home. And all the way, Kim told Ron **all** about Larry. All through the plane flight, out the airport, at the bus stop, at the bus, at a small café they ate at, on the walk to their houses, and well through the night.

All the while as Ron suffered Kim's nonstop _Larry Speech_ , Naruto was relaxing with his music.

In the morning at the Uzumaki house, while he was getting ready for school, Naruto was taking a moment to look over the data of his projects. "Hm, everything seems to be going well. Though there are some parts and equipment I will need." He muttered to himself as he packed his lunch, ramen. Sure he knew Ann Possible, Kim's mom, always makes lunch for him, but he also decided to go with ramen today. "I'll head to the junk yard after school to see if Phil has any car parts I can use."

Grabbing his Kimmunicator, his personal phone, wallet, and last but not least Ralph, he put on his backpack and headed out.

At school, he approached Kim's locker. He sweatdropped when he saw Kim _still_ telling Ron about Larry. Said 'sidekick' was barely awake, as he was falling asleep leaning against the locker. _'Something tells me Kim called him at night to keep talking about her cousin.'_ He thought as he approached them. He smiled when he saw Kim wearing the gift he gave her.

All week after he had given her white coat, she had constantly expressed how much she loved it. She had also showed it off it school and to the other cheerleaders, taking great pleasure in bragging to Bonnie.

He had explained to him that it was actually a _haori_ , a traditional Japanese kimono-like jacket. Many girls have expressed their jealousy over Kim's new article.

Nodding at Kim, he nudged Ron awake.

"And he's always talking about these weird costume conventions he goes to. The costumes he wears are so creepy! And the video games, last month I learned more than I ever wanted to know about this stupid _Fortress_ game he keeps babbling about."

Ron perked up at this, getting excited for some reason. "Fortress?! That game rocks! Last week, I spent all night fighting the hilltop fortress with nothing but a joystick and a will that could not be denied!"

Naruto looked at him like he was speaking some alien language. "What the dattebayo are you talking about?" He asked, not understanding what his friend was saying. He wasn't into role playing games. He was more into shooting, first person, or action-adventure.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked at Kim. "KP, I know you don't like Larry." He began.

Kim sighed and shook her head. "It's not that I don't like him, Naruto. It's just that me and him live in two different worlds! I live in one with work, school, cheerleaders, and gossip. _He's_ world is all... fairies, and goblins, and all that stuff."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. But he's still family. And family sticks together." He told her.

Kim sighed as she put her book in her locker. She knew the whiskered blonde was right, but she just isn't able to last a single minute with Larry as he talks about sci-fi stuff.

Just then, the monitor in her locker turned on to show Wade. _"Hey guys."_ He greeted.

"Hey Wade," The three replied. "Anything up Wade?" Kim asked.

The tech boy nodded. _"Yeah, you guys actually got a request from a Lord Monty Fiske."_

"The world famous archaeologist?" Kim asked.

" _One_ of the world famous archaeologists." Naruto corrected. Kim nodded.

"Who's that?" Ron asked. Kim shot him a look.

"We learned about him in that documentary in History class, Ron. Then again, you would have known if you and Naruto didn't fall asleep." She shot her two blonde friends a disapproving glare.

Ron rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Naruto shrugged.

"I spent the whole other night working on stuff. Ron's just lazy."

"Hey!"

Rolling her eyes, Kim ignored them and looked at Wade. "So what's up?"

 _"He asked you to go with him on an archeological search on a hidden temple he found. He said he located some rare artifact and requested your help in getting it."_

Naruto spoke up. "Send the info to our Kimmunicators and we'll check it out tomorrow."

Kim looked at him in confusion. "Tomorrow? Why not today?" Naruto looked at her with a deadpanned looked.

" _You_ volunteered us to help your mom at the hospital after school, remember?" He accused, getting Kim to chuckle sheepishly. Oh yeah, she forgot about that.

 _"There's also one last thing I want to show you guys."_ Wade said with a grin. Before they could respond, the screened turned off.

Naruto raised a brow. "Wonder what that was about." Kim shrugged.

"Hey guy!"

Turning around, Naruto, Kim, and Ron widened their eyes when they saw something they never expected. Wade! In front of them! In _person_!

"Wah!" Ron shouted in surprise.

"Wade?!" asked a surprised Kim.

"Whoa!" Naruto gapped. This was the first time they were seeing Wade physically than over the camera.

Wade chucked at their reactions. "Yup! What do you think?"

Snapping out of their states, Ron approached Wade excitedly. "Awesome! Can't believe we're actually meeting you in person! High five!" He said, raising a hand. However, as his hand neared Wave's, it suddenly just passed through the younger and shorted boy. "Ah!" Yelping in surprise, Ron hid himself behind Naruto. "Ghost! Wade's a ghost!"

"Ron, calm down. I'm not a ghost." Wade said. Stepping forward, Kim reached a hand to him and watched as it passed right through Wade, his image flickering.

"What the?"

Naruto studying his form. "Is that a _hologram_?" He asked.

Wade nodded with a grin. "Yep! It's a prototype, but so far it works."

Naruto inspected the hologram, walking around it. "How did you make it without a projector?"

Wade shook his head. "I haven't really got that far yet." Turning around, he pointed up in the air. Everyone look up and saw a small metal sphere flying in the air with hummingbird like wings fluttering. In front of it was a lens projecting the hologram. It was the size of a golf ball, nearly undetectable. "I use that humming projector to create the hologram. Its small enough to be undetectable and the distance doesn't matter so it can be far or close up and the hologram would still appear the same size of the person they're projecting."

Kim whistled in awe. "Amazing!"

Wade nodded in excitement. "I know, right?! The technology is amazing! You can literally be in two places at once!" Suddenly, his image flicked. Smiling sheepishly, he shrugged. "Eh, still got some bugs to work out. I'll see you guys soon!" He said before vanishing. The floating projector then took off, no doubt back to Wade.

The three looked at one another, before the bell rang. Saying their goodbyes, they separated to get to their classes.

* * *

 ** _After School – Middleton Hospital_**

"Thanks again for helping, Kimmie." Ann Possible told her daughter as she led the three teens inside the Hospital to the lobby.

Kim waved it off. "No big, mom. We're happy to help."

"Well it's not much, just needed a hand around the place. We're a bit short handed today as half of our staff got sick by a contagious patient with the flu." Ann explained as the reached behind the front desk and grabbed some folders. She turned to the three. "Now Kim, I just need you to man the desk, Julie will be helping you along in directing staff and employees to where they need to go. If the phone rings, press this button *she gestured to said button* and it'll redirect the call to my assistant's office." She turned to Ron. "Ronald, you'll be down at the flier room sorting out papers to their right places."

Ron gave a thumbs up. "You can count on me, Dr. P!"

Smiling, she nodded. She then looked at the last teen. "And Naruto-"

"Nary!"

Naruto gave a shout as he was suddenly trampled over by a group of children, all around 4 or 5 all in hospital gowns. The children giggled and laugh as they surrounded him, excited to see the blonde. One little girl with her brown hair in pigtails giggled as she grabbed his hand.

"Nary! Let's play!" She said and the kids began dragging the whiskered teen off before he could say anything.

Ann giggled as she watched this. "Well, I suppose he'll be keeping the kids busy." Naruto had always been good with kids whenever he came to the hospital, as they were always happy to see him.

Around an hour and a half later, the three were sitting on a table in the nearly empty cafeteria, doing their homework. They had done their assignments almost well. _Almost_ being that Ron had a bit of trouble when he was asked to make a copy of a paper by an employee. Needless to say, he got into a fight with the printer.

Sadly, the printer won in the end, and Ron wound up with multiple paper cuts. Naruto had a good time laughing at that.

Speaking of the whiskered teen hero, he had to promise the kids another playdate over the weekend so they wouldn't be sad while in the hospital.

"Two words, dude. _Rocket Boots_." Ron told Naruto. Said teen raised a brow at him.

"Ron, the thought of you with any rockets is a calling for trouble, especially since you can't even handle grappling hooks." He shot down. "Leave the dangerous gadgets for me and Kim."

Ron huffed and crossed his arms. "Oh come on! I can totally handle gadgets."

Naruto gave him a deadpanned look. "I once gave you a laser pen, and not only did you burn yourself, but you also cut down the entire wall of the boy's locker room in school." He reminded.

Ron just huffed.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto looked at Kim. "Speaking of science, what's the info on Cousin Larry?" He asked with a grin as Kim shot him a glare. She then smirked.

"It's _too bad_ I missed seeing him. Maybe at the next family game night. _Six months from now_." She said with a grin. He rolled his eyes at her. He just didn't understand her deal with Larry. Yes the guy was a geek and nerd for fantasy and role playing, and held an entire collection and storage for all his collectables of all things game, comic, and sci-fi, and attended _every_ single comic and sci-fi convention... what was he trying to prove again?

"All I'm saying, is that you need to give him a chance."

Kim scoffed. "Like you're one to talk! You met him once, and always denied joining us for family game night when my parents invite you!" Naruto had been living with them for so long, he's been seen as part of the family. She and Naruto had been friends since they were kids, back even before she started pre-k. She frowned when she though back to _that_ day, before she quickly shook her head.

Naruto took a sip of his soda he bought. "I'm okay with Larry. He's a smart guy, and we share ideas. The reason I don't go to your game nights, is because every time I go, your grandmother would give me that weird look!" He said, shivering as he thought on the stone cold, piercing look the elderly Possible would give him every time he saw her. It was as though she was trying to see through him. "I don't know why, but I think she doesn't like me."

Kim patted him on the shoulder, trying to give him a comforting smile. "That can't be true! Everyone likes you. It's just...she doesn't know you yet. Giver her time, and she'll see the great guy you are."

Sighing, Naruto decided to move the conversation along. "So, we still going to help that Monty Fiske guy?"

Kim nodded and took out her Kimmunicator. Pressing some buttons, she brought out the information Wade sent them. "Yeah, and here's the location." Moving closer, he looked at the screen, pressing his cheek against hers. That made her eyes widen a bit, and her cheeks burn before she quickly backed away and just gave him the device.

Naruto ignored her as he raised a brow at the location. "Cambodia? We're really going all the way to Asia?"

Getting her blush under control, Kim shrugged. "We've nearly been all around the world, what's so different about that?" She said, to which Naruto had to agree. He took a look at the clock on the wall. Seeing what time it was – a quarter passed 5 – he stood up.

"I have to go. Need to get to the junk yard before they close." Bidding the two farewell, he left.

* * *

 ** _Next Day_**

After their daily routine of school and classes, and Kim and Ron calling and telling their parents that they might be late getting home, the three got a ride to Cambodia.

Getting a ride after making a call to a friend of Naruto's, the three were sitting in the hold of a military plane. "Thanks for the ride, Colonel." Naruto told the large, muscular military man as he and Kim sat next to him. Unfortunately for Ron, he was being squished between two military men. The colonel just laughed.

"Uzumaki, after you gave us those brilliant plans and tactics of yours, it's the least I can do! Not to mention that excellent training course you built. Had my boys pushing themselves to the limit."

Naruto waved him off. "I should be the one thanking you for that military training, worked out great at during summer camp. Also, who knew I a knack for trap making! And that course wasn't so tough. They were just some of my old prank ideas." He said. However, Kim shivered. Naruto's pranks could be categorized and be considered illegal with how dangerous they can be. Snake cannons? Electric bombs? A pit filled with poison ivy?! Where did her best friend come up with such insane ideas?!

Soon the plane made it over the team's drop zone and they jumped off the plane and landed with parachutes. Thankfully, unlike their previous mission through a jungle, the jungle here was spaced out enough to not have to cut through.

"I've got to say, this place is quite nice." Ron commented, for once feeling peaceful in being in a jungle, as there were barely any bugs bothering him.

Entering a clearing, they stopped when they saw a temple. A _Monkey_ Temple.

Naruto whistled. "Nice temple." He commented as he stared at the temple. Ron, on the other hand, didn't share his appreciation as he turned paled and began to quiver.

"M-Mo-Mo-Mo..." He stuttered, making the two roll their eyes. "Monkey!"

Suddenly they heard a twig snap. Turning around, Kim and Naruto saw two man approaching them. One was a tall and thin man with dark hair and sideburns. He was wearing a green scavenger suit. Next to him, holding an umbrella over the other man, was a short man with short brown hair and a large mustache.

"Kim Possible and Naruto Uzumaki, I presume?" The tall man said with a British(?) accent. "Greetings. I am Lord Monty Fiske. This here is my valet, Bates."

"Charmed."

The two teen nodded in greeting to the two. "Hello. These is our friend, Ron Stoppable." Kim introduced to shivering Ron.

The two man raised a brow at his state. "Your friend seems rather trouble..." Bates said.

"Quite." Fiske added.

Elbowing Ron, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You'll have to forgive him. Ron has some...issues when it comes to _("everything")_ monkeys. He has had some... _issues_ with an old mascot when he went to summer camp, Bobo the Chimp."

 _Bobo screamed and yelled, jumping all over the cabin as he broke and smashed everything and anything it could grab. In the corner, a young Ron cowered and shouted in fear._

Kim snapped her fingers in front of the dazed Ron, trying to snap him out of it. "Ron!"

Naruto slapped him upside the head, and it seemed to do the trick as Ron came back down to reality. "We really need to get you a counselor. Or a shrink." He said.

Fiske then spoke. "You do know of course chimpanzees are actually part of the ape family? They're not monkeys at all." He informed Ron.

Ron balanced his hands. "Monkeys! Apes! They all hold stuff with their feet, man! We're talking freaks of nature!" He argued, getting a glare from Fiske as Naruto once more slapped Ron upside the head for being rude.

Deciding to move on, Fiske and Bates lead the teens to the temple. Behind the men, Kim scolded Ron for his rudeness. "Ron! Would you get a grip?! Don't be rude to Lord Fiske."

"Mark my words, Kim! His lordship is 500 miles of bad road."

Naruto scoffed. "Ron, Fiske is a famous explorer and highly respected scholar.

"Bad road!" Ron argued. The two rolled their eyes before turning to their escorts, who had clearly been overhearing them. Ron looked sheepish. "Ah, Monty, old chap..." He began in an accent similar to Fiske's.

Fisk interrupted him. "I believe I shall direct all further communication to Miss Possible and Mister Uzumaki, directly thank you." He said before turning to the two.

"So what's the sitch?" Kim asked. Fiske lead the two to the opening of the temple. Reaching into his jacket, he took out a rolled up parchment and showed it to them. Opening it up, it showed a map, as well as some strange images.

"Now, what I am looking for is a rare monkey statue located somewhere inside. It is known as the **Jade Monkey** , a statue called for its appearance and jade jeweled eyes. According to this map, it should be somewhere in the center. However, its path is layered in deadly traps."

Looking at the map, Kim then pointed to the image at the corner, displaying four monkey statues glowing and then energy shooting out and connecting at the center. "What's that?"

"The locals believe that placing this the statue in precise alignment with three others would generate a mystical monkey power." Fiske explained before scoffing. "Utter nonsense, of course."

Naruto had to agree with him there. Monkey Power? As in magic? That made _him_ scoff to, not a believer of magic.

Kim and Naruto then approached the entrance, stopping just short of it, and glanced at one another. Smirking, Naruto reached into his pocket and took out a quarter. "Call it." He said and flicked the coin up into the air.

"Heads!" Kim called.

As it fell down, Naruto caught it and slammed it down on the back of his fist. The two leaning close, Naruto pulled his hand away. He smirked while Kim pouted when it showed _Tails_.

"Ha!" He cheered. "You know what I say, KP. Never bet against a fox." He said as he grinned foxily. Passing his pouting friend, he took out an earpiece and put it on. "Wade, get ready to time me!"

"Be careful!" Kim called out as she and Ron watched their friend enter the temple. Not a second after he took a step inside, he fell down a hidden trap door.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he fell down long shaft. "Go Wade!"

He then shot out of a stone money face through the mouth and landed in the middle of a small stone chamber. Getting up, he looked around. At the sides large stone monkey heads with slow chumping mouths. Looking up, he saw the walls were tall. "Well, now what?" He asked. He then wished he didn't as suddenly, the walls on the sides began to move and slowly close in around him. "Oh come on!" Thinking quickly, he jumped on top of one of the heads. As the walls closed in, the two heads on the side crumbled from pressure and were destroyed.

Pressing his back against the wall as the head under him began breaking, Naruto got a plan. Jumping at the opposite wall, he bounced off and leaped at the other. As the walls got closer, he began to crab climb up fast. He barely made it out in time as the walls closed with a loud smash. Sighing in relief, he got up and continued on to find the Jade Monkey.

He then entered a hallway, once more with large monkey heads. "If I die here, I'll understand Ron's fear of monkeys." He said as he carefully approached the hall. Suddenly, he ducked under, dodging a flamethrower that shot out of the mouth of the head at his right. Flipping forward, he got out of being burned by the one on the left. He ran, flipping and sliding over and under flamethrowers. He took a leap, soaring over the last fire blast, and made it out of the hallways. Smirking, he stood up. "Hah! This is nothing for the fastest man in Middleton High!" He bragged. Dusting himself off, he turned around.

He looked up at a set of stairs leading up to _another_ monkey head with an open mouth and glowing eyes. "I sure hope that the exit to the temple is not _that_ place." He said. And was about to continue on, when all of a sudden, something caught his eyes. Turning his head to the side, he raised a brow when he saw a wall with hieroglyphics and images. Feeling curious, he approached it. It showed the same image he had saw on the parchment, except this one had a person in the center.

Under it looked like – if he interpreted it correctly – fighting techniques, like a training guide. A person in different poses. Curious about this, he stepped back and taking out his Kimmunicator, snapped several photos of the wall. With the flash of the device, the light reflected off something on the wall. "Hm?" leaning closer, he saw something in the wall. It was an octagon shaped item, and unlike the brown stone of the wall, this item was made of grew stone. On it, was an image of a brown monkey.

Tilting his head, he rubbed his fingered over it. "Ow!" He yelped, pulling his hand away as it was suddenly shocked, somehow. "What the hell? What is that thing? How can it shock me?" He questioned, and once more, he carefully rubbed it. Unlike last time, he wasn't shocked. He felt around it, feeling indents, like it was a piece of a puzzle. Humming in thought, he reached into his pocket, and took out the powered down RALPH. "Ralph." He called.

Immediately, the small robot activated. It stretched like a person, before looking at its creator. "I need you to get this thing out of the wall without damaging it." He said, pointing to the object on the wall. Nodding, Naruto held his hand in front of the object. Looking at the item, Ralph got to work. It first placed its small legs on the wall, feeling around the item to look for any openings. When it found a small gap around the item, its squeezed its arms inside. It tugged hard, trying to pull it out. But it held strong. Placing its spider-like legs against the wall, it once again tried to pull.

After a minute, the item finally came out, Ralph falling on its back. Naruto smiled thankfully at his spider bot. "Thanks, Ralph. You get a reward when we get home." He said as the robot nodded and powered down. Putting Ralph in his pocket, Naruto looked at the object. He wondered what it was. Deciding to figure it out later, he put it in his pocket and continued on.

Climbing the stair, he cringed as the sound of howling monkey echoed around him. It suddenly began to get louder, making him cover his ears in pain. Suddenly, he gasped as he fell down. He quickly grabbed the edge of where he fell, seeing that he walked over an open gap into a pit.

Sighing in relief at the close call, he looked down, and he saw the Jade Monkey sitting on a sitting on a podium, in the middle of a group of large spikes. He gulped, seeing he almost fell to his death. He gulped even more, when he saw the skeletons either pieced by spikes, or on the ground around the podium. "Once more, my instincts save my life." He said. Just then, he heard hissing. Looking up, his eyes widened when he saw snakes coming out from holes on the wall and moving toward him. "Oh come on! What am I? Indiana Jones. Well maybe I am, because I. Hate. SNAKES!" He shouted as the snakes came closer.

Looking down, he saw he had no other choice, and let go as the snakes snapped at him. He shouted as he fell, before quickly reaching into his pocket and took out a familiar tube of lipstick. Aiming up, he pressed a button, and shot a line of the elastic construct up at the ceiling. Hitting, it stuck to it, and like rubber, it stretched before slowly, he began to slow down. He sighed in relief when he was but a few feet from hitting the spikes. Seeing a small open space, he jumped down to it, snapping the line. Putting the gadget away, he carefully approached the artifact. "So this is the Jade Monkey." He looked at the eyes, and truth enough, they were jade jewels. He looked at the podium nervously. If there was anything he learned from watching Indiana Jones movies, it was that taking something off a podium in a temple was a sure sign of booby-traps.

Holding his hands up slowly, he placed them around the statue on either side. Narrowing him eyes, he licked his lips nervously. Slowly, he placed his hands on statue. Holding still for a second, he waited to see if anything would happen. When nothing did, he carefully lifted the monkey up.

...

...

...

Opening his eyes – which he had closed the second he lifted up the statue – he saw nothing had happened. Sighing in relief, he cradled the statue. It was huge and heavy, and he didn't want to know if it was fragile. Now, he just had to find a way out.

Unfortunately, he wasn't given a chance to look around, as suddenly, the room shook. Eyes widening, he looked around, and watched all the spikes begin to lower and disappear into the floor. "Son of a-" His was cut off as the floor began to unexpectedly rise from one side, tilting. He gave a shout as he began to slid down, and into a tunnel that opened up at the side. He fell down a shaft, and before he knew it, landed on his butt.

"Naruto!"

Groaning, he sat up and saw that he was back at the entrance, the others looking at him in surprise and happiness. Groaning, he stood up and walked out of the temple. Seeing the statue in his arms, Monty Fiske gasped happily. "Ah! Well done my boy! You've retrieved the Jade Monkey. I'll see to it the National Museum celebrates your heroic efforts."

"No problem, dattebayo." He said as he handed he statue to Bates. He was then hugged by Kim.

"You idiot! You took forever! I was beginning to get worried." She said, hugging him tightly. When the time had passed 4 minutes, she had gotten worried that something had happened to him!

Naruto frowned, berating at making her worry, and rubbed her back in comfort. "I'm sorry I worried you, KP."

As it was getting late, the group decided to camp out that night and leave the next morning. Fiske and Bates were resting in tents, while the teens slept in sleeping bags.

Naruto was looking at item he got from the temple, staring up at it. He wondered what it was. When he first touched it, he got shocked, and felt something ripple through his body, from the top of his head, to his toes. Narrowing his eyes, he tilted the object. For a second, he could have sworn the monkey design on its face _glowed_ , but passed it off as a trick of the light from the camp fire.

As he inspected the item, Ron and Kim were talking.

"I'm telling you, Kim, he's bad road. I feel it." Ron said, making Kim roll her eyes.

"Ron, he has a royal title." She said with a yawn, getting tired both literally and of Ron and his suspicion of Fiske.

"Which you can buy on the Internet!"

Ignoring her paranoid teammate and friend, Kim rolled over on her other side, facing away from him. "Go to sleep."

Ron frowned that she didn't believe him. "What do you think, Naruto?" He asked his fellow blonde. Naruto was silent, still staring at the item. "Naruto?"

"Huh?" The whiskered teen asked, snapping out of his dazed state. "You say something?"

Ron sighed. "Forget it." He said and closed his eyes.

Naruto frowned and put the item away in his pocket, deciding to find out more about it when he got home. For now, he was sleep.

Suddenly, a sound was heard, making Ron sit up fast in caution. Looking around, he saw some bushes rustle. Gulping, he then saw something out of the corner of his eyes. Turning his head, he gasped as he saw something pass through the tree tops. He quickly turned to the sleeping Kim. "Kim! Wake up! He whispered, getting a groan from the redhead cheerleader/hero. "There's a monkey in camp! A live one."

"You're obsessed! Sleep."

Gripping his sheet tightly, Ron gulped. He was still as he saw a figure appear in front of the moon at the tree tops, hopping from tree to tree, getting closer to the camp. "Getting closer..." Suddenly, he saw the figure silently appear at the camp, and go into one of the tents. "The monkey!" He then dove under his covers, covering himself completely. Peeking out of an opening, he saw the figure step out of the tent, which he remembered to be Monty Fiske's tent. Under the light of the full moon, it showed the figured to be a person dressed in black, their heads almost completely covered, except for their eyes. And in his hands was the Jade Monkey.

Uncovering himself, Ron sighed in relief. "Ah, its just a hooded ninja...a NINJA?!"

Naruto and Kim quickly woke up and sat up with a start. They looked at the ninja, seeing what he had. "He's got the statue!" Kim said. Seeing that he was spotted, the ninja got into a stance as Kim and Naruto quickly got up, getting into their own stances.

The three started down the other from their sides. Immediately, Kim charged at the ninja. She launched a punch, but the man easily dodged it. Kim then ducked under a palm thrust and tried to swipe the ninja of his feet, only for him to jump away.

Landing, the ninja had to block a punch for Naruto. The blonde then threw another punch with his other hand, making the man step back and once again block with his hand, as his other arm was holding the statue. Naruto kicked at the man, who lifted his own leg up to block it. Naruto then hopped up, and spinning around launched a spin kick, taking the man by surprise as it hit the man and sent him skidding back.

Stopping his skid, the man ducked down to dodge a heel kick from Kim. His arm shooting up, he grabbed the extended leg and threw Kim at Naruto, who caught her. Setting her down, the two looked at the man. Sharing a glance, they nodded and shot at the ninja together. They then entered a dance of punches and kicks with the ninja having a hard time ducking and blocking. Suddenly, seeing an opening, Kim kicked under the statue, sending it flying. "Ron, catch!"

Standing, with his sleeping bag wrapped around him like a blanket, Ron caught the statue. "It's alright, KP! I caught the monkey!" He then realized what he had just said. "I caught the monkey!" he shouted in fear.

Naruto ducked under a punch and countered with a jab to his stomach, making the man double over, before getting punch to the face.

The man quickly righted himself and kicked Naruto away. He then jumped over Kim, and punched her, to which she was barely able to dodge. She countered with a punch of her own, but the man swiped it aside. Kim backed up, back stepping away from a high angle kick. However, she did not see the other kick as it hit her and sent her flying.

The man then turned his attention to Ron, making the teen gulp. With a yelp, he tried to run away, but was stopped as the man moved fast and grabbed the back of his sleeping back. He moved to grab the statue, but was stopped as a hand grabbed his wrist. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Naruto glaring at him. Narrowing his eyes, the ninja tore the hand off his arm and kicked him away. Digging his feet into the ground to hold himself steady, Naruto shout a punch at the man, but stopped in his tracks when the man placed Ron in front of the attack as a human shield. The punch stopped just short of an inch for the thin blonde's face, making the Stoppable sigh in relief.

Grabbing the statue, the ninja threw Ron at Naruto, making the two blonde fall down. Reaching into his vest, he took out two small balls. With one last look at the three teens, the ninja threw he spheres into the ground, which exploded, showing them to be smoke bombs.

Naruto groaned as he pushed Ron off of him. Seeing the ninja gone, he growled in anger.

Kim came running to them "Oh no! He's got the Jade Monkey!"

Just then, Fiske and Bates _finally_ came out of their tents. "What's all this then?!" Fiske asked.

Kim frowned. "Someone stole the jade monkey." She said. The two man gasped. Naruto narrowed his eyes at them. That gasp...

"How shockingly awful!" Fiske said.

"Yes, awfully shocking, milord." Bates added. Fiske cupped his chin in thought as he paced around. "Word of our discovery must have gotten out. Oh, rot! If only your bravery was not wasted." He said, his tone sad and sorry. Kim frowned in disappointment and anger at letting someone get away with the statue.

Behind the group, Naruto narrowed his eyes into a glare at the two man. Something was going one here. The two had _just_ appeared when the thief escaped. And their tone of voice...they were not as surprised or sorry as they made themselves out to be.

Something was going on here, and he was going to find out what.

* * *

 ** _Middleton – Naruto_** ** _'_** ** _s House_**

After the three had left Monty Fiske and Bates – with the archaeologist once more expressing how _sorry_ he was – the three had arrived back home.

Down in his lab, Naruto was going over any information of the Jade Monkey, as well as on Monty Fiske. For a guy who took theatre class last year, he could spot acting a mile away. And Fiske and Bates were no doubt acting – badly in his opinion.

Sitting in front of his computer, he looked at the data. Lord Monty Fiske was a respected and acknowledged archaeologist known all over the world. He had made many discoveries on artifacts. But for some reason, they were _all_ Monkey-themed. He was a world leading expert in all things simian. He was a wealthy billionaire and heir to the Fiske family of England. Growing up, he had shown to be obsessed over anything and everything money or primate. One day, he had nearly spent all of his family's money in getting a surgical and genetic mutation, a fact that had been well hidden from the world.

Narrowing his eyes, he moved to the Jade Monkey. The Jade Idols were four mystical monkey artifacts created centuries ago by a native tribe. It was said in legend that once gathered together, the statues would unleash a great mystical power and grant anyone "Mystical Monkey Powers". The tribe was known as, _shockingly_ , the _Monkey Tribe_. They were one of those _spiritual_ tribes that learned how to communicated and connect with animal spirits, more specifically, Monkey spirits.

The tribe would hold ceremonies and contests. Those worthy would be given Monkey powers, to which they would become extremely agile and fast and become warriors of the tribe. The warriors would learn the "art of the Monkey", _Tai Shing Pek Kwar_ , **Monkey Kung-Fu**.

Naruto understood. Fiske wanted to gain Monkey Powers, and stole the idol from the camp, and perhaps the other ones too. Though why he didn't just take it from the temple himself, Naruto questioned. "Maybe he wanted someone else to do his work for him? Or maybe the feds were chasing his trail after the other idols were stolen." He guessed. But that didn't matter now. Clearly Fiske was a mad man, and if he succeeded in gaining monkey power, he could prove to be dangerous.

He then looked at his side, where the item he found in the temple was located. He had done scans on it, trying to see just what it was. He hadn't had much luck. He _did_ find out that the stone it was made out of was unlike anything he's seen before, and was unbreakable. He also detected some sort of strange energy reading coming from it.

He frowned. While he was skeptic about this "Magic powers", if it was true, he wandered if the item, this _talisman_ was also magical. But for now, he would worry about it later. He should go confront Fiske before he did anything stupid.

* * *

 ** _That Night – England_**

Naruto had told Wade about his discovery and thesis to tell Kim, and so the three stood in front of Fiske's castle. Ron didn't want to go with them, due to not wanting to have _anything_ to do with monkey again, but unfortunately for him, Kim got him to go. He pleaded against it, even offering to take Kim's place in going to her play date with Larry, but was denied.

"So Wade let you use his hologram?" Naruto asked as they approached the door. Kim nodded. "But don't you need to control it?"

"Wade said he installed an A.I program in it, so it will act exactly like me. So no one will notice the difference." Kim explained, getting a nod from Naruto. So Kim had sent the hologram to take her place with Larry.

The three stood in front of the door in silence for a second.

Ron looked at him in confusion. "Aren't you going to ring the doorbell? Knock? Something?" Ron asked her, as she was the closest to it.

"Oh right! Doorbell." She said, and stepped to the side, gesturing them to ring the doorbell.

. . . .

Naruto deadpanned at Kim. "You're the Holo-Kim, aren't you?" Kim looked sheepish while Ron gapped. Naruto sighed as he pinched his temples. "Great, just great! Kim sends a hologram, and Ron's scared of monkeys, so I'm basically alone here!"

Holo-Kim frowned. "Sorry. And it was more of Wade's idea." She said. Hey, she might be hologram, but she was given her own thoughts and feelings like the real Kim, and so, was not afraid to place the blame on her creator to keep herself safe from Naruto's judgment. The pros of having an Artificial Intelligence program installed.

"Oh you will be, Kimmie. I'll get you for this." Grumbling, he pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened as Bates answered it. Seeing Team Possible, he gasped.

"Ah! Kim Possible?!"

Kim smiled at the assistance. "Nice to see you again, Bates. We just have a few questions for Lord Monty Fiske."

Bates looked nervous. "I-um...yeah. Please do come in. I shall announce your presence." He led them inside. To Ron, the place was a spook house, with all the tapestries and items of monkeys. Making it to the sitting room, they saw Fiske sitting on a chair in the shadows. Upon seeing them, he got up and approached them with a smile.

"Ah! Miss Possible! Mister Uzumaki. And your... monkey-phobic friend. How delightful." He welcomed.

Naruto put on a kind face. "Sorry to be of bother, Mr. Fiske, but we hand some questions for you-"

Fiske interrupted, his kind attitude immediately gone. "So! You know all about it! About my obsession with _Tai Shing Pek Kwar_. How I had used my fortune to genetically alter myself to become a man-monkey!" He shouted, revealing his monkey hands and feet, making Ron shout in fear. Walking to the fireplace, he pulled down one of the candles, causing a fireplace to sink into the ground, showing a hidden entrance.

Naruto blinked. "Well...that was easy." He deadpanned. That was _soo_ easy it wasn't even funny.

 _'Damn now I owe Naruto 20 bucks.'_ Kim though, having had a bet with Naruto on how soon the could get Fiske to reveal his plans. Looked like she lost. Oh well, she was just a hologram!

"Say what now?" Ron asked, stupefied.

Fiske glared at them. "Oh, we're playing stupid, I see. _Tai Shing Pek Kwar_! Monkey kung fu!" With a growl of anger, he went down the tunnel. The teens noticed that he was walking like a monkey. Glancing at each other, they followed him. They came upon a secret chamber, where they saw the four Jade Idols posted on podium in a circle at the center of the chamber. "And with the power of a monkey, I am now the Lord of Monkey Kung fu!" he declared as he stood at in the middle of the statues. Said statues began to glow, before they shout beams of light out and hit Fiske. The man began to levitate up into the air, where he began to laugh loud like a monkey, or at least what seemed to be a monkey's laugh. "Ahahahahaha"

"Bad road! Bad road! Bad road!" Ron shouted in fear.

"Bow to my power! I am **Monkey Fist**!" The newly dubbed Monkey Fist declared.

"...Troublesome." Naruto said. The group backed up as Fist landed in front of them. He glared at them with a deadly smirk.

"So, now you know my secret, which you will take it to your graves!"

Narrowing his eyes at him, Naruto got into a stance. "Bring it, banana breath!"

With a roar, Fist jumped at Naruto. The blonde raised his arms, crossing them over him as he blocked a punch. However, the impact was strong as he was sent skidding back. He hissed as he felt his arms sting a bit. _'That mystical monkey power must have also increased his strength.'_ He though as the stinging vanished. He dodged back as Fist came at him with a kick. Going on the counter, Naruto threw a punch but Fist easily swiped it aside and stuck with his own punch. Naruto gasped as he felt the air leave him, leaving him defenseless to a kick that sent him flying and crashing against the wall.

"Naruto!" Holo-Kim shouted in concern, before Fist turned his attention to her and jumped at her with a sky kick. Unfortunately for him, he just passed right through her. Landing, he looked back at her flickering form in confusion. "What?! What madness is this?!" He demanded. He then docked down, dodging a through vase. Turning, he glared at Ron.

"Hehehe!" Ron chuckled sheepishly, before with a scream, he ran up the stairs, pushing Bates out of the way.

Fist was about to go after him, but was stopped. "Oi!" Turning, he saw Naruto standing. "You're not done with me!" Growling, Fist looked a Bates.

"Go after the buffoon! I'll deal with Uzumaki." Bates nodded and chased after Ron. Fist then looked at Naruto, the two fighters getting in their fighting stances.

* * *

 ** _With Kim_**

Against her own desire, Kim reluctantly gone to see her cousin Larry.

And she immediately regretted it, once Larry got into talking to her through his action figures. Her eyebrow twitched as she was forced to listen to Larry talk about his collectable and the manufacturing errors done.

Rolling her eyes, she distracted herself by thinking over her last mission. She was still pissed that ninja guy got away with the statue. There was also the way Fiske and Bates acted. It was as if they weren't all that worried about it being stolen.

Ignoring Larry and his babbling, she turned on her Kimmunicator to data on Fiske, not knowing Larry was hovering over her shoulder. "Is that real-time streaming video?" He asked, seeing she was looking at a documentary of Fiske.

Seeing him peeking over her shoulder, Kim stepped away. "Yeah, a Knowing Channel documentary. I'm sure you wouldn't be interested."

Larry fixed his glasses. " _Au contraire_. Long have I followed the career of Lord Monty Fiske. A little-known fact. He is a master of _Tai Shing Pek Kwar_."

Kim looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"Monkey Kung-fu?"

Kim's eyes widened. "Monkey Kung-Fu?!" She said in shock, recalling what Wade had told her about the history of the Jade Monkey. If Fiske know about the ancient style, then he knew about the legend, which meant... "He was the ninja! He wanted me to get the Jade Monkey, so he could steal it himself without anyone knowing!"

Larry continued. "But did you know the legend? Through an ancient ritual, one can be given monkey powers. Combine that with _Tai Shing Pek Kwar_ , and the person could be quite powerful." He then snorted. "Though I do not believe something like that is real. And like all things, power like that comes with its drawbacks."

Kim looked at him with a raised brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if there's one thing I learned from gaming, any power associated through the animal kingdom can drive a man wild." He snorted as he chuckled. "Hehe! Pardon the pun."

"Larry!"

"Right, right. Anyway, if a person absorbs too much the power, they became more animal than man, and are driven by their primal instincts."

"Primal instincts?" Kim asked, getting a tightening feeling in her stomach.

Larry nodded. "To kill those they deem a threat."

Kim gasped in horror.

* * *

 ** _Back with Naruto_**

Naruto grunted as he was send skidding back. Regaining his footing, he back-flipped back as Fist came down on him with a heal strike. However, before Naruto knew it, Fist was already in front of him. With a grin, the monkey man punched Naruto in the face, sending him falling and rolling across the ground.

Naruto groaned as he got up, while Fist laughed. "Fool! You cannot beat me! I have transcended above the levels of mere men!" He boasted.

Blue eyes glared at him. "Would you shut the hell up, dattebayo!" He roared and charged at Fist. Doing a handstand, he flipped up and threw a side kick. However, with his new enhancement, Fist was faster and easily jumped into the air, leveling with the airborne Naruto.

Pulling back his arm, Fist punched Naruto across the cheek, sending him crashing down on the floor. He groaned, feeling his spine shape as the ground around him had cracks forming. He tried to get up, only to be pushed down by Fist's monkey hand-like feet.

Fist grinned darkly down at the struggling Naruto. "You have lasted longer than I've expected boy, but it ends here!" He grabbed Naruto by his neck, and began to strangle him. Naruto gasped, grabbing the man's wrists and tried to get him off, but the man monkey was too strong.

* * *

 ** _Kim_**

Kim quickly contacted Wade. "Wade, we have trouble! Fiske stole the statue that night! He trying to gain the mystical monkey power!"

 _"Correction, he already **has** the power. He's calling himself "Monkey Fist."_ Wade informed her. Kim raised a brow at him.

"How do you know that?"

Wade rubbed the back of his head nervously. _"Well, uh... Naruto and Ron are at his castle right now. Right now Naruto's fighting him, but it doesn't look good."_

Kim glared at him. "They went there alone?! Sure Naruto can handle himself, but its dangerous! Why didn't they tell me?!"

 _"Well, um...they_ didn't _exactly go without you..."_ Wade said uneasily.

Kim looked at him confused, before her eyes widened in understanding. "They went with the Holo-Kim?! Wade, is a _hologram_! What's it supposed to do?!" She groaned in frustration. "Damn it! I shouldn't have let them go alone! They could be in trouble!"

* * *

 ** _Naruto_**

Naruto gasped as he tried to get out of Fist's strangle hold. "Get...off...ME!" Bending his legs, he kicked Fist off him. Coughing, he stood up, taking in deep breaths. He glared across at Fist, who smirked at him.

"I must say boy, you interest me. What say you join me?" He offered. Naruto scoffed as he rolled his shoulder.

"Not on your life, crazy." He then got into a low stance, his right leg bended while his left leg stretched out. His right arm bended at the elbow and held near his face while the left arm stretched out to first, palms firm and fingers curved. "Let's dance."

Fist growled and with a shriek, charged at the blonde.

* * *

 ** _Ron_**

Meanwhile, as Naruto was fighting Fist, upstairs Ron was running around with Bates after him. Turning a corner, he ran fast. Only to run into a dead end. "Oh man, oh man, oh man! What do I do!" Turning his head, he could hear Bates getting closer.

"Ron!"

Looking next to him, he saw Kim, or at least he thought it was her. "Kim! Please tell me you're you!"

"Not exactly." She said, as her form flickered, revealing she was the Holo-Kim. "First of all, I can't believe you and Naruto would be so reckless as to come here without me!"

Ron held his hands up. "I thought you were you! The real you!"

Glaring, Kim decided to hold off on her remarks. "Second, where's Naruto?"

"He's down below at some secret chamber, fighting Fist. And I'm in trouble!" He said as Bates got closer, his shadow appearing."

Holo-Kim looked around, before she spotted a window above them. "Ron, up there! There's a window!" She pointed.

Nodding, Ron tried to climb up. "Give me a boost."

Kim looked at him. "Ron, I'm not really here." She deadpanned, flickering to make her point.

"Right." Grabbing a candlestick on the wall, he tried to pull himself up. Coincidently, the candlestick was pulled down revealing it to be a hidden switch as the wall next to him opened to show a hidden passage. "Huh? This'll work." He said and ran down it.

* * *

 ** _Kim_**

Kim was close to panicking as she tried to figure out a way to help her friends. "There's got to be some way to stop Fisk, or Monkey Fist, or whatever he calls himself!"

Behind her, Larry cupped his chin in thought. He then had an idea. "Kim, give it to me. I have an idea."

Turning to him, Kim glared at Larry. "This isn't one of your stupid video games, Larry! Naruto is in big trouble! He's facing a kung-fu mutant with bioengineered hands and feet... and mystical monkey powers and…and..." Realizing just what she had said, and how _completely_ crazy it was, she sighed and held the Kimmunicator out to him. "Here."

* * *

 ** _Ron_**

Ron was able to lose Bates, and was now hiding behind a couch. He tried to catch his breath as he looked over the couch for any sign of the man. Suddenly, the humming bot appeared and flew to him. From it, a hologram of Larry appeared, making Ron yelp. "Who are you?"

"Kim's cousin Larry, but that's not important. I know how you and Naruto can defeat your enemy." Holo-Larry said.

Ron looked at him in shock. "Really? How?!" Naruto might be in trouble right now, so they could use anything.

"You are familiar with Fortress, correct? Remember level nine of Fortress? To defeat the Cloud Guardian, you must drink from his enchanted well. You must battle your enemy on an equal level."

Ron's eyes sparked in realization. Now knowing what he must do, he jumped out from behind the couch. However, before he could leave the room, Bates appeared. "I have you now, child!"

"I don't think so! Rufus!" From his pocket, Rufus leaped at Bates. The man gave a shout as Rufus scurried all over his body, before getting to his knew. Opening his mouth wide, the mole rat bite down on him.

"Ah!" Bates shouted in pain, leaping back, before he tripped on the rug, falling backward. Catching Rufus, Ron ran out to head to the underground chamber.

* * *

 ** _Naruto_**

As Fist leaped at Naruto, the blonde slid under him. Getting up, the two shot at the other. Naruto launched punches and kicked at him, but the man-monkey easily dodged or parried them before countering with his own jabs. Jabbing him in the stomach, Naruto winced and jumped back.

"You cannot beat me boy! I have mystical monkey power! I am _invincible!"_ Fist bragged.

Holding his stomach, Naruto glared at him. _'This guy's really getting on my nerves.'_ Pushing off the ground, he leaped into the air and came down with a high kick. "Dynamic Kick!"

However, Fist easily grabbed the leg by the ankle and threw him away. Naruto oofed as he hit the wall. _'Damn it! I need to find a way to beat him!'_ Looking up, he saw Fist approaching him. He needed space, so reaching into his pouch, the took out a few balls. Throwing them down, they exploded into a smokescreen.

"Argh!" Fist shouted, being blinded by the smoke. "You cannot escape me boy! This is my domain!" As he looked around for the blonde teen, Naruto was hiding behind one of Fist's large artifacts he had in the chamber.

 _'Okay, think Uzumaki! You have a clearly crazed lunatic with mystical monkey powers that makes his strong, agile, and fast. You're no doubt trapped in this insane castle, and have no idea where Ron is. Great, just great. This is troublesome to the limit, dattebayo!'_ He hid himself when he heard Fist walking near him. He was glad that even with the genetic surgery and monkey powers, it didn't give the man enhanced senses, so he couldn't find Naruto by scent. _'There's got to be some way to beat him.'_

Suddenly, the two heard someone running down the stairs to the chamber. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Ron. "Naruto!" The freckled blonde shouted as he entered, only to freeze when he saw Fist.

Fist grinned at the blonde, switching his targets to him, and ran at him. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that, and quickly came out. "Ron get down!" He shouted as he ran toward his friend. Reaching once more into his pouch, he pulled out a red ball. Pulling his arm back, he threw the ball as hard as he could.

It flew through the air, before smashing into the side of Fist's head, where it exploded in a red cloud.

"AAAARGH!" Monkey Fist screamed in pain, covering and rubbing his eyes furiously. Using the moment of distraction, Naruto kicked the man away. Grabbing Ron, he pulled him with him back to cover. What he had thrown as a 'pepper bomb' which like a pepper spray, stings the eyes when it hits them. However, he knew it won't do much, but it will buy they them.

"We need to put him down somehow." He muttered. Ron then got his attention.

"I know how!" He said, making Naruto look at him in surprise. "You need to 'fight at his level'."

"Fight at his level?" Naruto muttered, thinking it over. His eyes then widened when he got it, turning his head to look at the monkey idols. "That's it!" Quickly, with fist distracted, he ran to the idols. _'The only way to stand a chance against monkey man, is to match him. Meaning I need some mystic monkey power.'_

At the time, Fist was able to clear his vision enough to see. He then saw Naruto, and saw what he was doing, and where he was heading. "No! Mystical Monkey Power is mine and only mine alone to possess!" He shouted and ran at the teen to stop him. He was just about to reach him, when Naruto jumped up, and slammed his feet down on his face, sending the man back.

"Oi! Monkey!" The eyes of the idols began to glow. "Hit me!" As commanded, beams of light shot out of the eyes and struck Naruto. The blonde gasped at the rush of power. He grunted as he began to levitate up into the air. It was amazing! It felt like some sort of locked, hidden energy inside him was released! Like a dam of blocking the energy, and was destroyed, letting the energy rush all over his body. He arched his back, feeling himself get lost in the energy rush. His mouth was wide open in a silent gasp, showing his canine teeth began to grow a bit longer. The nails on his fingers began to grow into claws as the whisker marks on his cheeks grew bolder for a second before thinning once more. His eyes snapped open, his pupil had narrowed into vertical slits, his eyes flashing into a crimson red for a second, before returning to ocean blue.

Meanwhile, in his pocket, the talisman he had brought with him, the monkey design on it began to glow brightly. The power in it being forced awaken.

After a few seconds, with Ron and Fist watching –surprise and awe, and shock and anger respectively – the process was finishing up as Naruto was lowered. Soon the beams stopped, leaving Naruto in the middle, his body hunched forward, keeping his face hidden. Just then he straightened up, smirking at Fist. His pupils were still slits, but everything else was normal. "Time for round two, banana breath."

Fist growled in anger and shot at Naruto. He threw a palm thrust, aiming at the blonde's chest. However, his eyes widened in surprise when in a blur, Naruto side stepped the thrust, grabbed his stretched arm by the wrist, and turning on his heal, threw Monkey Fist over his shoulder with a great display of strength that had the man flying and soon crashing into the wall.

Ron and the recently appeared Bates dropped their jaws in shock at how Naruto was able to dodge Fist's strike and counter it.

Naruto smirked as Fist got up with a groan, glaring at him. "Come on, old man. Don't tell me that's all you've got!" He mocked. Growling, Fist moved to attack. However, before he could even take two steps, he was kicked up into the air by a foot to the chin; Naruto appearing under him in shocking speed, his body low to the ground and his leg stretched up vertically. Fist wasn't able to react as he was sent flying up into the air. Spinning around, Naruto got low to the ground on all fours, his chest nearly touching the ground. Pushing off, he leaped into the air after Fist. He appeared behind Fist, his body parallel to the man's. Before he knew it, Naruto wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Fist. He struggled to break the hold, but found himself unable to. Naruto grinned, before gravity took its took, and they began to fall. Seeing that they were falling head-first to the ground, Fist Began to panic. "Let me go, boy! You'll kill us both."

However, Naruto would not listen, as with a grin, he began to spin the two until they were a miniature tornado falling to the ground. "PRIMARY LOTUS!" He shouted as the two smashed into the ground hard. The chamber shook hard, the idols shaking at their posts, nearly falling to the ground.

Ron, Rufus, and Bates stared at the dust cloud, waiting for it to vanish. As it began to thin, they spotted a silhouette within, standing. When the dust clear, it showed it to be Naruto, standing victorious, with Monkey Fist laying on the floor, defeated and unconscious. Naruto grinned at his victory, not knowing that his pupils returned to normal.

Seeing his master defeated, Bates moved to escape. However, before he could, Rufus appeared and once more, bit him on the ankle, Bates shouted in pain, hopping on one foot as he tried to get the mole rat off him. However, he didn't see where he was going, and tripped over a scattered piece of wood broken off during Naruto and Fist's fight. He tripping over it, and fell own, with his jaw hitting a close desk. The blow knocked him out.

* * *

Around a half hour later, the England police arrived and arrested Fist and Bates. They had found that Fist/Fiske had stolen rare and priceless artifacts.

Naruto grunted as he stretched before rubbing his shoulders, his face having some bandages from the cuts he gained during his fight with Fiske. He felt kind of sore, his body not used to such speed and agility. His training wasn't like the decades Fist had done to learn _Tai Shing Pek Kwar_ _, so he had pushed his body past its current limits._ Now he was ready to head home and rest. "Yo Ron! You ready?" He called out. He looked around when he didn't hear a reply. "Ron?" He called, not seeing his fellow blonde. Wondering where he was, he looked for him. Entering the sitting room, he saw a light coming out of the secret entrance. Raising a brow, he walked down the steps.

Entering the chamber, which had been cleaned out of the stolen items – except for the Monkey idols for some reason – he saw Ron standing at the middle of the idols. He raised a brow a that. "Um, Ron? Everything okay?"

What happened him shocked him immensely, as Ron shot his arms out wide. "I will no longer allow monkeys to hold power over me! Grant me your power!" He shouted, causing the idols to shoot their beams out at Ron. Like Fist and Naruto, Ron rose up to the air as he was empowered with Monkey power. And he wasn't the only one, as from his pocket, Rufus came out, stretching as he also gained the powers.

Naruto watched in shock at what was happening. After a few more seconds, Ron landed. He looked at his hands strangely. "Huh. I don't feel any different." He said, before following his instincts and began throwing punches and kicks of the Monkey Fist style implanted in his brain. "Awesome!" He cheered as he hopped and did a spin kick. Unfortunately, he was too close to one of the monkey statues, and thus, kicked it, sending it flying to a wall, where it shattered.

. . . .

. . . .

Slowly and nervously, Ron looked over his shoulder at Naruto, and paled when he saw the whiskered teen glaring at him. He chuckled nervously. "Um...oops?"

Naruto kept his glare. " _You're_ going to be the one telling Kim and the archaeologists how _you_ broke a rare and sacred artifact." He stated before turning around to walk up the stair to head home. Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket and ran to Naruto, climbing up his leg up to his shoulder, leaving Ron standing in the middle of the silent chamber.

"Wait, Naruto! It was an accident! I'm sorry! Don't tell Kim, she's scary when she's mad! Naruto!" Ron shouted as he ran after the older blonde.

* * *

 ** _Later on – Middleton – Larry's House_**

"And the rebellion on Bernalus was given such a passing mention in the film, I wrote my own story about the battle. You can imagine the debates that raged when I posted it on the fan site, Kim." He told his cousin, who sat next to Naruto on the bed, both looking incredibly bored.

"Really?" Kim asked, not able to muster up the energy to even pretend to sound interested.

Larry looked at the two teen. "I'm not boring you, am I?" He asked.

 _'So very much.'_ The two thought together. However, there was one that didn't feel the same way as them.

"Oh no no no! Go on, please! This is fascinating stuff." He gestured, very interested. Larry smiled at his fellow geek.

"Hey, you wanna see outtakes from _Moon Beyond Ios_?" He offered. Ron gasped.

"The deleted footage of the shrieker race?"

"Got it at the '99 Tulsa Convention."

Naruto groaned. _'I think I'm losing brain cells.'_

Kim smiled at the two and stood up. Walking over, she gave the two a hug. "You guys are the greatest! When the chips were down, you both came through. I'm really proud."

"So you goanna watch with us?" Ron asked as Kim walking over to Naruto, who stood up and handed her, her backpack.

"Not even a chance! Later, guys! Me and Naruto are off to the mall." She said as she and the blonde walked over to the door, Rufus joining them from Naruto's shoulder.

"Beats watching sci-fi. See ya, dattebayo!" He bid as he and Kim left.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Now Naruto has Monkey Power, along with Ron (and Rufus). Tell me how you liked the battle between Naruto and Fist, wanted to expand on it and give Monkey Fist some primal savage in trying to kill Naruto. Also Naruto found a talisman! Won't he be surprised when he finds out its power!**

 **Now, people believed that Naruto was born in the Kim Possible world. Well I am putting such thoughts away. You will see more of Naruto's past next chapter.**

 **The crossover here is Naruto/Kim Possible/Jackie Chan Adventures, with the latter coming up. I thought on adding a fourth category, and had an idea of what other crossover to put. It won't appear instantly, maybe around the middle. Wanted to see how it'll react to the story. Trust me, you'll like what I picked.**

 **Now for the poll on who gets with Ron:**

 **Tara: 6**

 **Yori:** **1**

 **Penny** (blonde girl appearing in "The Truth Hurts") **: 1**

 **Will keep poll open til chapter 10. So vote!**

 **That's all for now! Review you hungry pigs!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
